Moonlight Rainbows
by EverydayMagic17
Summary: The Marauders were the Princes of Pranking until their 2nd year, when every prank began to backfire, impressively. Their tormentor leaves them a series of riddling hints to her identity. Noone, not even Remus, her best friend, suspects shy, sterotypical Ravenclaw Aurora 'Ria' O'Reilly as the culprit. Or that she knows Remus' secret. Eventual RL/OC violence, language, torture later
1. Chapter 1 Aerie Attack

**A/N: I have a chunk of this written and I will try to put up chapters as quickly as possible, until I run out of those.  
Also, I am trying to keep this cannon, so if you see errors, please, please, let me know. I love input, even criticism, as long as it is c_onstructive_ criticism, not flames. You flame me, and I'll be nasty right back, just a heads up. **

**Warnings: UnBeta'd (except but 10year old sister...) nothing else this chapter**

_'_word_'_= written in the story

"word'=thoughts

The Marauders were furious. For a full year and a half, they had been the acknowledged pranking princes of the school, but now, someone had decided to get even. For the past two weeks, every stunt they pulled backfired on them...spectacularly. Only Remus took it in good grace, probably because he was the only one with enough common sense to realize the way things were going and get out of the way in time, after the first incident. Aurora was the quiet little nerdy Ravenclaw girl, or so everyone thought.

"Come on, hurry up!" James hissed, as Remus passed him the bag of supplies. They'd originally planned on setting up this prank outside the Slytherin Common Room, but Filch had been wandering the dungeons, and, since they had to come out from under the cloak to set it up, they'd had to go to plan B, the Ravenclaw's exit from their common Room. It was riskier, since the eagles-head that asked the riddles might tell, there was only one exit or escape route, and also, the Ravenclaws were alot smarter than the Slytherins. _Of course, their signature branding of "The Marauders" on the equipment they had to leave might be a dead giveaway..._ Remus thought sardonically

"There we go!" Sirius crowed quietly, putting the final touches on it. Their idea was simple; a series of miniature catapults would fling permanent, un-spellable dye balloons at the first four people to exit through the door, using a small charm in place of a trigger or trip-wire. It was as the boys were turning to high five that Remus noticed that the catapults were turning in place- to point squarely at them!

"Duck!" the shy boy yelped, throwing himself down to the floor, ending up on top of the invisibility cloak, quite luckily as it turned out. The catapults launched their load, right as he gave warning, and the other boys, slower to react, got hit squarely. Dye, in several clashing, fluorescent shades splattered all over them, and if Remus hadn't gotten out of the way, and protected the cloak, floating spots of glowing dye might have given them away, later during their hasty retreat. A girl's giggle sounded from somewhere nearby, making Remus, as the only one _not_ wiping dye from his face, sit up and look around, but he saw nothing.

"Bleurgh! That tastes _vile_!" James spluttered, spitting out a glowing stream of pink, green and blue, all in neon, or electric shades. His face was mostly blue, with splashes of pink from his hair, and green from the splatter that had hit his robes. Sirius was emerald, lime, and magenta, much to his disgust, while poor Peter, who'd taken the worst of it, not only having been closest to the catapults, but having turned to look at them instead of dodging, was an eye-watering combination of orange, purple, green, pink, and a particularly lurid yellow, with splashed of blue, white and teal.

"Alright, you got us, now who are you?" called Sirius, without raising his voice, for fear of attracting teachers. There was a fluttering noise, and a paper owl, holding a scroll landed on Remus's head. As soon as he took the scroll, it unrolled in his hand. The glow from the paint just barely let him read the note on the paper.

Who watches the watchers? Who guards the guardians? Who pranks the pranksters? Prove yourself clever enough, and you will see. For now, one place off limits is my aerie.

"What's that mean, not the riddle, that's obvious, but 'aerie'?" Sirius asked.

"Aerie is a term for a raptor's nesting area, usually refers to an eagle." James said. Old pureblood families still kept to the sport of hawking, at least the Potters did.

"She's telling us that the Ravenclaw Common Room is off limits." Remus said, puzzling through it faster than the others.

"How do you know it's a girl? The handwriting is neat, and all, but so's yours or mine." Sirius pointed out. "You don't want to be sexist." _More likely_, Remus thought, _you don't want to think a girl beat you at pranking._

"You did hear her laugh, didn't you? It didn't sound like a guy, and most guys I know wouldn't giggle if their life depended on it." Remus pointed out patiently.

"Look, this is interesting, but maybe we should go somewhere less likely to get us caught? Like say, our Common Room?" Peter pointed out, as usual, the only one with common sense when an intellectual puzzle was involved. Realizing how exposed they were, and how obviously it was their fault, the others agreed and hurried of to the relative safety of their own domain.


	2. Chapter 2 Male Species

During the study break the next day, Remus, tired of listening to the other rehash the clue instead of work on that day's assignments, decided to sit with his friends Aurora O'Reilly, who was in Ravenclaw, and Lily Evans. The girls, who didn't particularly get along with the Marauders, were snickering at James, Sirius and Peter. It was probably rooted in the way that James and Sirius bullied their friend Severus Snape, who was in Slytherin, mercilessly. Or the fact that James was obsessed with Lily, and Sirius loved to try and get a rise out of Aurora.

The tiny girl was normally quiet, and a bit shy, but when she lost her temper, it was quite…impressive. Or scary, take your pick. Unlike Lily, Ria, as she liked to be called, didn't take it out on Peter, but she wasn't exactly warm friends with him, either. Ria was, maybe, up to Remus' shoulder, and slender, to boot, with hair that couldn't decide whether it was red or brow, wavy or straight, and huge eyes that changed between green, blue and grey, depending on her mood.

She may have been tiny, but she was strong for her size, and a muggleborn, who'd gotten martial-arts lessons from a very early age, which meant, the one time a Slytherin fourth year had tried to shove her out of his way last year, she'd automatically floored him, before she'd had a chance to think. Bullies avoided her after that, which was just as well, for everyone involved; the one thing guaranteed to tick her off was bullying. Other than that, she tended to be shy around people

"It's not nice to laugh, Lily," Ria giggled.

"You're doing it, too."

"Can't help it, they are spectacularly awful to look at!"

"I know, covered in glowing, clashing dye!"

"Remus!" Ria chirped cheerfully, spotting the boy. She was quite literally the first friend he had ever made, being a werewolf tended to discourage him from letting people close. He was a monster, and didn't want people to get hurt because of him; the closer they were, the more likely they were to go looking for him at the wrong time, and get hurt.

"Hey, how are you?" he replied, unused to, even after more than a year, they way she always greeted her friends by bouncing up and hugging them, hard. She giggled, running her hands through his hair, peering at it closely where a few specks of dye had hit him, which made him blush. She always could get him on the wrong foot, when even being pranked by his friends rarely got more than a calm, tired sigh. _Being a monster put things in perspective…_ Lily snickered at his expression.

"It looks like the famed 'we never get caught while pulling a prank' Marauders had a little accident last night." Ria said cheerfully.

"What makes you say that?" Remus temporized. The girls had been telling him for months now that the Marauders were due a come-uppance, and were getting arrogantly complacent, as well as quoting the 'Pride before a fall' saying almost daily, which made him reluctant to admit that they had, indeed, been gotten.

"Well, let's see… the great splashes of rainbow dye matching the stuff coating the infamous pranksters outside my Common Room this morning?" Ria said archly, raising one eyebrow. Remus had always wanted to learn how to do that…

"The fact that the four of you went to bed suspiciously early, and normal colored, and were neon first thing this morning?" Lily added

"The way the catapults were reversed from the direction I assume they were supposed to point, and labeled 'The Marauders'? Or overhearing the house-elves sighing about getting the dye out of your lot's robes, again?" Ria snorted in amusement. They may have made a mess of themselves, more than once, trying to perfect the dye…

"Potter being so preoccupied guessing who'd pulled the stunt that he didn't notice me right behind him?" Lily sneered.

"Or-" Ria started, but Remus cut her off.

"All right, you're right, okay?"

"Gasp," Lily theatrically put a hand to her forehead, pretending to faint, "a boy admitted that he was wrong, to a girl!"

"Lils, this is Remus," Ria said tartly, "he doesn't have that annoying chip on the shoulder all the others do. He's sweet and smart." Remus blushed even harder, at that. _If she knew what I was, she wouldn't think so,_ he thought bleakly. He felt terrible for not telling her, but he couldn't risk losing her friendship, or the friendship of the boys. Frequently, it was the only thing that kept him sane.

"Not _every_ other boy, Ria..." Lily objected.

"Can you picture Sev ever admitting he was wrong and we were right, especially after the way we've been teasing Remus so much recently.

"Well, no."

"and while I admire Sev and get along with him well, I don't think even you can call him sweet. Snarky, sarcastic, and smart yes, but he doesn't hesitate to call even the two of us idiots." Ria continued remorselessly.

"Fine! You're right; Remus is a paragon of the male species!"

"Species?" The boy in question snorted in amusement.

"Well, boys have their own bizarre means of communication. I mean, I've seen you and your other friends hold entire conversations in grunts and jerks of the head." Lily said. "and they way guys always have to top one another in everything! Urgh!"

"And while you are sensible, I swear if there was a button that was labeled 'do not push or you will destroy the world' every other guy would be impelled to push it, just to see if it really did." By now, they had Remus in stitches, with their scathing assessment of males in general.

"Another sign of speciation is a distinct set of courting behaviors," Lily pointed out, "and I fail to see how annoying the hell out of a girl is a sign that you are interested in her."

"Or blushing, and stammering so hard she can understand you when you try to talk to her, then run off before she can get a word in." Ria nodded at a pair of fifth year Hufflepuff where that scene had just been played out, leaving a confused, and rather hurt-looking girl standing there in frustration.

"Or making up obnoxious and utterly infuriatingly ridiculous pet names for the girl, and being shocked when she tells you to boil your head." Lily hissed, glaring at James, who'd approached, and was just opening his mouth, probably to call her his 'darling Lily-flower'. Without a word, he turned around, neon face falling.


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

**A/N: Stuff from my OC's perspective is in 1st person, but all the other characters will be in 3rd**

* * *

***Ria***

I watched Remus chortle at our assessment of the general male population, with no little satisfaction. I could tell he had been in a bit of a funk, earlier, when I was complimenting him. _Probably hating himself for being a werewolf_, I sighed internally. He thought I didn't know, that no one knew. Well his idiot friends believed his excuses for vanishing once a month, but I'd been suspicious after the second time. Well, maybe I couldn't blame them, it was human nature to be easily convinced of something you want to believe, like that your friend didn't have an incurable curse that caused him monthly agony, and drove him out of his mind for three nights out of the month. Especially if it was someone as sweet and likeable as Remus was.

But I hadn't let that stop me from figuring it out. I _had_ had the help of the fact that the window, that my bed was beneath, looked out over the section of grounds that held the Whomping Willow, where I saw Madame Pomfrey, the very young school nurse, walk him out the nights of the full moon. I'd also had my binocular next to me, having been indulging in bird-watching that first time. _Owls really were beautiful, graceful creatures_… But the binoculars had allowed me to see his face clearly, and the dread on it, as he used a stick to poke the trunk, and freeze the tree, before vanishing into a tunnel beneath it.

I'd spent the next day's study time, in the library, hardly unusual for me, researching Whomping Willows, and discovered that every member of the species had a special knot on their trunk that temporarily froze them, which made gardening with them less lethal than it would appear. It also allowed the growers to put their limbs in slings after damage, usually from hitting something tougher than them, or from a nasty storm. Lightning strikes however, never damaged them, just increased the speed and energy of the swings, until the stored magic was bled off, sometimes a matter of _weeks_.

I'd waited until the next week, before sneaking out at night, during one of the Marauders' planned pranks, to test my knowledge. It had taken me a few minutes of dodging, and poking all the knots in the general vicinity that I'd seen him poke, before I found the right one. I'd gotten into the tunnel, and followed it far enough to realize it went _out_ of Hogwarts grounds and towards the nearby wizarding village of Hogsmeade. That night I hadn't had enough time to follow it to the end, but I came back the next night. I always had been like Kipling's little elephant, full of 'satiable curiosity', but I'd never gotten caught on my nocturnal wanderings. Unlike certain others I could mention- cough Marauders cough. That pretentious of a group nominative could only be from what passed for the mind of Potter, or perhaps his lackey, Black. Rem was too self-effacing.

I'd gone back the next night, having snuck out of my dorm, which I'd 'retired to' quite early, thanks to a few handy secret passages the Ravenclaw ghost had shown me. She was quite shy, and most people knew her only as 'The Grey Lady', but I knew her name was actually Helena, and she was Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. I figured out that her mum was a touchy topic, so I'd never asked too closely. But she'd been happy to show me all sorts of useful passages even Filch and Dumbledore didn't know about. Like the secret passages within the secret passages... _How paraniod **were** the Founders, I sometimes wondered._

I wasn't surprised to find out that my guess about the final destination of the tunnel had been correct. It was the Shrieking Shack. The rumors of its haunting had always struck me as odd; ghosts don't usually draw a good deal of attention to themselves if they were sane, and wizards generally got rid of insane ones. Not to mention, the sounds of crashes that had been reported were unlikely, to say the least, if it were really ghosts, because the only corporeal effect ghosts have, is on temperature, since, to manifest, the draw in energy from their surroundings, making ghosts icy cold. The closest thing to a ghost that moved things about was a poltergeist, like Peeves, and they don't like deserted buildings, preferring to move stuff about where there are people to bother with their mischief.

Also, they way the rumors had spread since the beginning of the year wasn't the natural pattern of people telling their friends, and so on, but far too widespread and sudden. Nothing for the first week of school, then, out of nowhere everyone 'knew' the Shrieking Shack was full of violent, terrifying ghosts. Deliberate spreading, that had been the only answer I could think of, and I'd wondered why. Not to mention the Shack was a relatively new construction, sturdy as Hagrid the ground Keeper's hut, and there had been no reports of any deaths in it, much less the violent sort that produced insane ghosts. I'd figured out my mystery- Dumbledore had wanted to keep people away, so that Remus had a safe place to hide during his Changes, where he wouldn't be a danger.

I'd kept my knowledge from anyone; first of all, it wasn't my secret to tell, and secondly, when Remus was ready to tell me, he would. I want going to push him. At times like this, though, seeing his haunted eyes, behind his laughter, I wanted to tell him, reassure him that I didn't care that he was a werewolf, he was, and always would be, just Remus, my first friend in Britain. I was a citizen, but I'd spent most of my life in the United States, because my dad did something classified, high up in the administration of a scientific government contractor. In fact, my family had been back in England less than a week, when, on my birthday, my Hogwarts letter had come, and with it, Professor Flitwick to explain, and show me about Diagon Alley. I had had less than a week to get everything, and pack, before term started. Then, I'd lost Professor Flitwick in the crowd, both of us being so short.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Diagon Alley

**A/N: Flashback time!**

* * *

I'd lost Professor Flitwick in the crowd, both of us being so short.

:/:_ I looked about frantically, I couldn't see Professor Flitwick _anywhere_! I was lost, in the Wizarding center of London, without a guide. I was terrified, I had no clue about anything to do with magic, and I was too scared to talk to anyone I didn't know. And I knew no one in the bustling crowd about me. Even the little kids holding tightly to their parents, took on the aspect of looming monsters to my painfully shy, scared mind._

"_Hi," I jumped, and squeaked, landing facing one-eighty degrees from where I'd begun, in a basic fighting stance. Luckily, I managed to control my reflexes enough that I didn't deck the boy who'd given me the shy greeting. Some things were automatic after your brown belt, much less your second-dan black belt. He looked as if he would have been easy to lay out, despite my head barely reaching his shoulder, as he was a bit too thin, and looked a bit ill. He was smiling at me, a sweet, shy expression on his tired face, amber eyes dancing a bit with amusement._

"_Hi?" I almost whispered back. He looked nice, but my normal shyness with strangers had grabbed me by the throat, choking my voice down, especially as I was all-too-aware of my 'muggle' clothing and American accent._

"_You looked a bit lost… would you like me to show you about?" He offered quietly; he was being polite, I knew my eyes were huge with fear, and I looked terrified, not just 'lost'. I got the impression he was more than a bit shy, himself, but had felt sorry for me._

"_Y-yes please, I'm muggleborn, and lost my guide…" I was a _little_ louder this time, as he continued to smile encouragingly at me._

"_You're starting Hogwarts this term, too?"He asked, eagerly. I nodded. "Oh, whoops! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Remus Lupin." He added, blushing, a bit. I giggled; he was so embarrassed by a little slip up, it was rather cute and endearing._

"_Aurora O'Reilly, don't worry about- whoa!"A snowy owl had swooped by just over our heads. "Snowies aren't native here!" I blurted, making him chuckle._

"_We use owls to carry our mail in the Wizarding World, you see all sorts of species. They are much smarter than normal birds, and can read who you address the mail to, and find them, even if they are across oceans."_

"_Wow…" I breathed, and, being me, once my curiosity was piqued, promptly lost my shyness, and pelted him with questions as fast as he could answer them, as he lead me through the crowd. I needed at least a dozen more eyes to take everything in._

"_Here's Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore," Remus sighed, as I paused to inhale the heavenly sent of _book_. "This is my favorite place in Diagon Alley." I was too busy staring at all the lovely books, that were packed into shelves that reached from floor to ceiling, put as closely together as possible while still giving two people room to edge past, between them._

"_Perfectly beautiful." I declared. Anywhere with the amount of knowledge all those pages represented was _perfect_, as far as I was concerned._

"_Ah, Filius, I do believe I found you missing pup. My cub seems to have picked her up for you." A woman laughed, coming over. "Hello, Remus, dear. Introduce your new friend, will you." She added, making Remus scuff his foot shyly, staring at the ground._

"_Mum, this is Aurora, Aurora, this is my mum."_

"_Call me Ria, Remus. Aurora sounds stuck-up. Hello Mrs. Lupin."_

"_Hello, dear, don't mind my son, he's a bit shy."_

"_Mum!" Remus' protest made me giggle._

"_Hello, Professor Flitwick!" I chirped, finally spotting the tiny Professor, who was just my height, waist-high on most adults, behind the woman._

"_There you are Miss O'Reilly! And talking and laughing, too. I was beginning to wonder if you had a voice." The tiny man teased gently. I blushed, feeling my entire face turn tomato-red beneath my freckles. I had skin paler than most platinum blondes or natural red-heads, unfortunately, so my unfortunately easy to raise blushes were very visible. In short order, Remus and I had our books for class, and I'd snagged a few extra ones, for research into the wizarding world. I needed more information on my new environment, and there wasn't much time. Also, there was a worried, harried undertone to the conversations and actions of the adults that I didnt like; upset adults meant trouble, and _many_ upset adults meant it was big trouble, and wide spread._

"_The only thing left on Remus' list is a wand, would you and Ria like to come with, Filius?" the tall woman asked, smiling at me. Remus' eyes were filled with a hesitant look of pleading. I nodded firmly. Not only did I like my new friend, the wand was what I'd truly been looking forward to. The way his eyes lit up was more than enough reward._

"_Ollivander's it is, the only place for wands." Flitwick declared._

_Ollivander's was a dimly lit, cramped shop, and the air seemed to tingle and dance where it touched my skin. I felt as if there was some secret power that infused it. A wand on a faded purple cushion was the only display behind a wavery window, made up of small panes, in the style of at least a hundred years ago. The glass was so old it was visibly thicker on the bottom than the top, a fact Remus remarked on. I knew why, thanks to my dad._

"_Even once glass is cool, it isn't fully solid. It flows, very slowly, over time, so the bottom gets thicker than the top. It takes a long, long time, at least a hundred years for the difference to be visible to the naked eye. That glass is probably at least two hundred, two-fifty years old."I told the fascinated denizens of the magical world._

"_Indeed it is, young lady." A whispery voice came from the back of the shop, as a man with odd, rather creepy silver eyes appeared amidst the tightly packed shelves. "Ah, Filius, it was eleven inches, aspen, with a unicorn core, was it not? Excellent for both Charms and dueling, as I recall."_

"_You memory is as infallible as ever, old friend."_

"_And you, Sarah, had ash and dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches, springy. A wand for Transfiguration, my dear."_

"_And it continues to function perfectly."_

"_Now, let us see what wand chooses your son." Several wands later, Remus was handed on that was;_

"_Hawthorn, unicorn, bendy, twelve and a quarter inches." The instant Remus touched it, a shower of gold and silver sparks erupted, to hover in the air, dancing, around him for a long moment, before fading. He was flushed and grinning in triumph when he lowered it._

"_Excellent, excellent. Complex, but powerful and loyal, very good for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, the young lady. Which is your wand arm?"_

"_Uh…I'm ambidextrous." I said uncertainly._

"_Fascinating, well, let us measure both your arms, then." The wand maker said, as he shelved the rejected wands. I was eyeing the measuring tape with delight; it was doing its job entirely on its own._

"_Try this one, eleven inches, yew, dragon heartstring, hard." I touched it, and shook my head; it felt not bad, just wrong, before I even picked it up._

"_It doesn't want me." I heard myself say, earning a close look from all the adults._

"_Ah, now that is rare indeed to see!" Ollivander said pleased. A 'walnut, unicorn, ten and a half inches, flexible' wasn't right either. The pile of wands that rejected me grew to ten, then fifteen, and with every failed match, Ollivander grew more pleased._

"_A tricky customer, are we? Good, good, the harder one is to match, the more I know they are one to keep an eye on for great deeds." He said as he went to the very back of the shop. I glanced at Remus, scared by that declaration; in my experience, and observation of history, 'great deeds' only happened to those with uncomfortable, tragic lives, not something I wanted for myself or those I cared about. The boy sent me a gently reassuring smile, but the ghosts that had risen when Ollivander mentioned a conflicted nature swirled in his eyes. I wanted to know what made that amber gaze so haunted, so that I could make the sadness leave his eyes. Helping others wasn't optional for me, if I had even the slightest liking for them, it was a compulsion, and something about this boy made me need to help him._

"_Try this one, child. One of my very first wands and it hasn't chosen an owner for more than fifty years. Acacia, phoenix feather, thirteen inches, swishy." Before I even touched it, I was smiling, it was calling me, in fact; it almost leapt into my hand with eagerness. It felt _right_ in an indescribable way, as if it were meant to be part of me, an extension of my will. It almost sang and time seemed to stand still for a single, glorious moment. Then a sweet wind rushed around me, filing the air with the scent of damp earth, and a blue glow swirled about me._

"_My goodness," said Ollivander, "my goodness, what a pairing. I've never seen such a reaction, in all my years. You are destined for great things, my girl. Acacia is a unique wood, very special, and paired with phoenix, well you are certainly your own person."_

_We left the shop, and shortly thereafter, Remus sadly said goodbye, as his mother was taking him home. I waved at him, and went to get more supplies, after we agreed to meet on the train, in a week's time:/:_

"Earth to Ria!" Remus laughed poking my side, making me squeak at the attack on my ticklish spot. "What were you thinking about?"

"My wand choosing me." He and Lily smiled in understanding, it was a memory no one was ever likely to forget, one of the defining moment in their lives, confirming, that, yes, they did have magic, and were really going to get into Hogwarts. The bell rang, signaling we had to get to Transfiguration, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike.


	5. Chapter 5 Transfiguration Torments

Professor McGonagall was my favorite teacher, even though Flitwick was funny, and my head of house. She was just so passionate about Transfiguration that I couldn't help but love the trickiest subject taught at Hogwarts, just as much as she did. She was smart, too, and fair, as well as manging to control (most) of the class easily, so it was an environment conducive to the rapid internalization of information. I sat with Lily and Remus, in the front. Unfortunately, that meant that Potter, Black, and Peter were right behind us, determined to goof off, and irritate not only Lily, and I, but the teacher, as well. I was trying to pay attention to her lecture on the proper way to turn a tortoise into a teapot, when Black kicked the back leg of my chair for the third time. He did this at least once a week, to my disgust, and having been up late the night before, my temper was shorter than it should have been. Normally, I utterly refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction, knowing it would only encourage his deplorable habits.

"Stop it, mutt!" I hissed, quietly, so as to not bug Lily or Remus, as I continued to take notes at a frantic pace, making a refrence to his first name, that of the Dog Star. I worked for about thirty seconds more, and then I felt the impact again, this time jarring me, so my neat writing became a random scribble, and blotch where the quill was pressed too hard. I was already scooted as close to the desk as I could be, but his legs were too darn long! My hand shot up, just missing Remus' face; luckily, McGonagall had just finished her lecture. She looked at me in surprise, I rarely asked questions, or needed to. Black drew in a breath, aprehensive, he'd seen me get Bellatrix, his cousin, into trouble for bullying some HUfflepuff first years, with McGonagall more than once, a simple matter of choosing my words carefully to ensure the maximum reaction from the teacher. Bellatrix had hated me even before that because i was muggle-born, but after that incident last year that ended up with her in the hospital wong for a broken nose, she loathed me. The feeling was mutual. So Black had reason to be nervous.

"Professor, when do we get to learn human transfiguration?"

"Not until sixth year, I'm afraid, Miss O'Reilly. Might I ask why?"

"Well, Transfiguration is so much fun, not to mention I saw a couple of the sixth years practicing giving each other elephant trunks, and there are certain people I think would look excellent that way." I said cheerfully. I heard choking behind me, and Remus and Lily were smirking. The teacher's lips twitched in what looked suspiciously like a smile.

"Well, I'm afraid that this class is not sufficiently advanced for that. Perhaps you could stop by my office in your free time, and I could see about tutoring you ahead."

"Thank you, Professor." I said brightly, while there was a not-so-muffled groan behind me, from the idiot who thought actually thought that messing up my studying was a good idea.

"Great, make her retaliations _more_ formidable." I knew McGonagall had heard it, because her hand went up to cover her mouth, but not before I saw the smirk. She didn't make any other reaction though, than to tell Black to sit up straight, so he could practice properly.

"Ouch, Ria." Remus whispered, as we began our own practice. I smirked, then sighed.

"Black kept kicking my chair, so that it messed up my notes, _look_." I pointed to the messed blotch in the middle of my neatly written notes.

"It's not as if you need them, unlike those of us who can't master transfiguration with their eyes closed," groused Lily. She was still a bit sore that I was better than her in this class, although she was better at charms than I was. Remus was better, by hair, than both of us at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Sev was the undisputed master of Potions, but the four of us were the top in every class. Potter was almost as good as I was at Transfiguration, while Black excelled at Charms, but Peter needed help in everything besides Herbology and History of Magic. Only he, Remus, Lily and I ever stayed awake listening to Binns drone on. Apparently, Cuthbert Binns had died last year, near the beginning of term, and not even noticed when he left his body behind. He droned on and on in a monotone all of class about goblin rebellions and whatnot in class. With a wrench, I returned my wandering attention to its proper target, Transfiguring my dratted tortoise.

I concentrated briefly onit, and with a bit of a flourish, it became a porcelain teapot. I decided, after Remus and Lily rejected my help, determined to do it on their own, to fiddle with the appearance. By the time McGonagall came around to check how we were doing, I'd done a good deal to it. I'd lengthened the spout, and gotten the basic shape I'd wanted; an elephant's head, and I was fiddling with trying to get the right color on it. I finished the transformation (_canus colorare_), to look up and find most of the class staring at me. I blushed.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw for being the first to master the spell, and five more for creativity." McGonagall said a bit faintly. "Talk to me after class." _I hadn't done anything wrong had I, by changing the shape? No, she'd given me points for that…_ I spent the remaining twenty minutes before dinner fretting, convinced I'd somehow done something wrong. I was in trouble, and it would be the first time I got detention, and—

"Have you been bored in class, Miss O'Reilly?" McGonagall asked bluntly, as soon as everyone else had left. I hesitated, I didn't want to say yes and insult her, and it wasn't her teaching that was the problem, it was that it was so _easy_ for me, and waiting around for everyone else to catch up definitely got on my nerves. She correctly read my pause.

"The class work is too easy for you, isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am." I said softly. "I love Transfiguration, really, it's my favorite class, but-" she cut of my babble.

"Calm down, Aurora, I'm not offended, but you should have told me sooner. You are going to have to study rather hard now, and over the summer, if you want to start class with the fourth years next term." The way she said it, so calmly and matter-of-factly, meant that it took me a second to process that she was offering me; exactly what I'd been wanting for a year or more, but been too shy to ask for. I leapt up, and impulsively hugged her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank _you!" then I realized that I was hugging _Professor McGonagall_, and let go, bright red in the face. Her shoulders were shaking, and her face was in her hands; but to my relief, she seemed to be laughing, not upset. She wiped her eyes, and smiled at me.

"Merlin, I haven't seen a student so excited to take extra Transfiguration lessons since Professor Dumbledore offered me extra tutoring before my N.E.W.T.s. It's quite refreshing, after all the groaning and complaining I get from those who need extra help in my subject." My blushes were slowly fading, which was probably her aim.

"Professor Dumbledore taught Transfiguration?"

"Yes, and was head of Gryffindor when Professors Flitwick, Sprout and I were students." I blinked, trying to picture them as students. It had to have been a while back, there were seventh years whose _parents_ had been taught by McGonagall. I couldn't think of a polite response, because saying that had to have been ages ago, or admitting I couldn't see her as a student was hardly classy, or a good idea. Embarrassingly, I was saved by my unruly stomach, which let out a loud growl.

"Go eat, and tell your friends I didn't eat you. I stopped devouring students in my first year of teaching, the paperwork was too much of a hassle." I left, bewildered; McGonagall, whom many thought possessed no sense of humor, nor the ability to smile, had made a _joke._


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

**A/N: One more pre-written chapter**

* * *

*** *** *** Remus *** *** ***

It was as the Marauders were setting up a trap for the first few Slytherins to return from their supper, that the mysterious Ravenclaw girl got James, Sirius and Peter, for the second time in twenty-four hours. Remus had been keeping watch on the dungeon side of the stair they were coating the last few steps of in invisible Slinky's Super Slick Solution. he'd decided that since the clue-giver had said that she'd give more hints, that being too near an attempted prank was a poor idea. A crash, followed by a chorus of yelps told me that he'd been right.

Turning around, Remus saw that the other three were slipping and sliding on what appeared to be just the corridor floor, completely unable to stay in place, or indeed, upright at all. The shards of the bottle of Slipping Solution informed him exactly what the problem was. The message this time was carried by an origami pegasus.

_**I**mpulsive idiots, you have_  
_**N**o common sense._  
_**Y**ou've been warned._  
_**E**very single prank you_  
_**A**ttempt now, will fail_  
_**R**ather badly. I am watching_  
_**T**o give you your come-uppance._  
_**W**hen you realize who I am_  
_**O**h the screams will be heard._

"Well that was pointless," James growled, once they cleaned up the potion enough that they could climb to their feet. "there isn't any new information here."

"Well, it does imply that we know her. Why are the two of you laughing?" Sirius asked, as Peter and Remus, both halfbloods, pointed at the purebloods, laughing. The pair knew what the modern poem form of an acrostic was.

"R-r-read i-it d-d-down!" Peter wheezed, clutching his stomach. When they just looked at the laughing pair like they were crazy, the other laughing boy explained further.

"F-f-first l-letter of e-each l-line!"

"INYEARTWO? What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked. Now James joined in the general face-palming.

"In. Year. Two. Idiot." He shoved Sirius playfully, who growled and put him in a headlock. The werewolf just shook his head, as Peter watched them wrestle, not sure who he should cheer for.

"So, she's in our year. Good to know." Remus said, mentally ticking off whom it could be. There were six girls in their year and Ravenclaw, which was an improvement from a quarter of the girls at school, but…none of them seemed to be the prankster sort, especially not Ria. She might have a lively sense of humor, but she was almost a stereotype Ravenclaw, and that included rule-following tendencies closer to an obsession. As they left, similar thoughts seemed to be running through the others' minds.

"Only five to eliminate to find our foe." Sirius said, snickering at the sight of McGonagall lecturing a Slytherin seventh year, his cousin Narcissa Black, and one of the Nott boys.

"Do you think it's your friend, Ria?" Peter asked. James snorted.

"Peter, you saw her face when McGonagall asked her to stay behind, she thought she was in trouble, and panicked. No _way_."

Not an hour later, while Peter and Sirius watched James and Remus duel out the last few pieces in a game of Wizard's Chess, Ria came sweeping into the Gryffindor Common Room, looking thunderous. Remus gaped at her.

"How-password-not Gryffindor-"

"Close your mouth, you look like a fish, or an idiot. I figured the password out of course, and made friends with Ramona. That's her real name, you dolt, Potter. You didn't _actually_ think her name was 'the Fat Lady' did you?" She demanded with biting sarcasm that would do a Slytherin proud. Since most of Gryffindor thought exactly that, they kept their mouths shut. Except for the ones who were gaping at the fact sweet Ria, who was almost inseparable from Remus, had just insulted him. It was even scarier because of the tone of utter calm it was done in.

"Now, will the four of you _Moron-ers_ tell me exactly _what_ you were thinking with that booby trap a t the bottom of the stairs down from the Great Hall? Oh, wait you obviously _weren't_." She said sweetly.

"Slytherin…" James said tentatively as the pint-sized fury held the Marauders pinned with her stormy grey glower.

"Ravenclaw goes down those stairs too." Every word was precisely bit off and carefully enunciated in icy fury. Remus felt a sudden, sick sensation, at her expression. It held no softness or compromise. Peter looked ready to pass out, and even James and Sirius, usually so glib, and adept at deflecting ire after pranks were pale, and silent.

"I, and Xenophilius, were the first people down those stairs. I was the one who fell on the shards of your broken bottle, and if I _hadn't _broken my arm cushioning Xeno's head, he would have cracked it on the wall and maybe _broken _his _neck_, since we built up a good deal of speed in that huge puddle." Remus felt ready to throw up; they hadn't thought of that.

"You do know what the directions on that bottle say, _don't_ you? One teaspoon for six square inches? To clean up any spills immediately? There was two _cups_ in that bottle before it broke. It spread to coat the whole corridor. A slip on the bottom step is one thing, funny and leaving a bruise or two at most. What you _did_ with your carelessness… I wasn't the only who saw you slip out, then come back, _laughing_. Lily informed McGonagall, I expect she will be here shortly. Have fun in detention." She swept back out, icy dignity intact.

Suddenly, unlike the usual chuckles for their antics, and general popularity from their pranks, the four boys were the targets of glares from every person in the room. They'd hurt someone, badly, because they'd been careless. That would have been bad enough, but the fact that it was someone most of the older students regarded as a sort of little sister, and she'd gotten hurt worse because she was protecting someone else…Lily stomped up, just in time to hear Remus mutter

"I'm going to be sick…We _hurt_ Ria…"

"You should be!" Where Ria's fury was icy-calm, Lily's was a raging firestorm. "You moronic _gits_! Do you _ever_ think of _anyone_ else! If Severus and I hadn't been right behind them, and put up cushioning charms for them, Ria would have hit her head on the stairs, and probably broken her neck at the speed she and Xeno came rocketing back! As it was, if her reflexes weren't almost preternatural, she and Xeno would probably be _dead_!" the redhead shouted in their faces. Remus went ghost white.

"She didn't tell you that bit, did she? _Typical_! It took Madame Pomfrey almost_ ten minutes-_" the nurse could heal simple breaks in an instant, as the young werewolf knew all-too-well- "to put her arm back together, and heal her ribs and the concussion. Not to mention the blood-loss! I thought she was going to bleed out, what with a two inch shard in her leg and an even bigger one in her stomach! McGonagall gave her fifty points for saving Xeno, and Sev and I got twenty each, as well, but Ria sure as hell deserves more. The first thing she asked when she stopped moving was if everyone _else_ was alright, right before she passed out and-_**urgh**_!" Lily punched James, then Sirius in the stomach as hard as she can, before pausing at Remus' expression. "Obviously she's fine now, or she would have been taking you to pieces." The girl snapped, before she stormed up the stairs to her dorm, and the door slammed shut.

"You four, Dumbledore's office, now." Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Head Boy said, disappointment and disapproval in his deep voice, coming through the portrait hole. No one liked to upset him, and his voice was dark and condemning. Remus couldn't feel any worse, but the self hate he felt redoubled. _He was a monster, he didn't deserve friends, they would have been better off not knowing him, if Ria hadn't been friends with him, none of this would have happened…_


	7. Chapter 7 Heartfelt Notes

**A/N: Last Pre-written chapter**

* * *

It was a week and a half in detention, and the loss of a hundred points. None of the Marauders felt it was unfair, in fact, even _Sirius _thought they'd gotten far off more lightly than they deserved. Especially when they were informed that the shard in Ria's stomach had been a quarter inch from severing a major artery, which meant she would have bled out before anything could have be done for her.

Most of the school refused to talk to them, except for Slytherins like Sirius' fifth-year cousin Bellatrix, who praised them for nearly getting rid of a mudblood and blood traitor, and mentioned it was a pity that they hadn't succeeded. That incident involved several hexes and a trip to the nurse to remove the tentacles from Sirius' face. Ria was refusing to talk to Remus, even a week after _that_, and even Lily was feeling sorry for the quiet boy's desperation. Enough that she carried his note to Ria, at least, despite the redheaded girls glares.

_Ria, I'm so very sorry for what happened. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and all I can do is apologize, again, and again to the best of my ability. You're right, we didn't think, and it is our fault that we didn't clean up the mess we made. I should have thought of it, should have stopped the other from leaving before we fixed the problem, and I didn't. It is my fault that you got hurt at all, much less as badly as you did. All I am asking is that you give me a chance to apologize to you in person, as you deserve, and I'll leave you alone. ~Remus_

Lily came back, looking apologetic, and irritated, after delivering it to Ria at breakfast, to return empty-handed to the despondent Remus at the Gryffindor table. It didn't help his mood any, that the full moon was less than a day away, and his control was more ragged than was strictly safe.

"She read it, that's all I can say, beside the fact that she didn't wad it up, or throw it out" was Lily's apologetic reply. She'd seen his very real pain at the distance, and despite lingering anger, seemed to fell moved to help Remus, a fact for which he was embarrassingly grateful. His next note, sent at lunch was more desperate.

_Aurora, I know I don't deserve your friendship, not after what I've done. Please, just give me a chance to apologize, I swear that's **all** I will do, I won't try to evade the blame that is mine, rightfully, or avoid your anger. I promise I will never bother you again, if you just give me the chance to . ~Remus Lupin_

He felt he didn't deserve her friendship, and she had finally realized it. The third, sent during Transfiguration was very simple, and his shaky handwriting and blotches where he'd snapped his quill, testified to his emotional despair.

_Aurora O'Reilly, I'm begging you to let me just apologize. Please, just let me do this. Then I will disappear from your life, as I ought to. Please, please, Ria Aurora. ~Remus John Lupin_

A note was passed back to him, via Lily, at the end of class. Ria didn't even look back.

_Remus, quit groveling. It doesn't suite you. If you truly wish to speak to me, and this isn't a sop to your, or your friends' egos, then meet me by the picture of Barnaby on the seventh floor, right after dinner. ~Ria_

Remus barely ate anything, too busy worrying, and watching Ria- _no, Aurora, her nickname was only for her friends_- talking to Lily and Severus, over at the Ravenclaw table. He knew that the trio had made a habit of at least one meal a day, at the 'neutral' house, as Gryffindors would harass Snape, and the Slytherins would torture Lily. That meant that to eat together they had to work around House prejudice. R-_Aurora _ found the whole concept of House rivalry utterly ridiculous, Remus remembered, feeling a pang, even thinking about her normal, infectiously cheerful behavior towards him. _How could he have been such an __**idiot**__?_

His preoccupation was explained to his friends with the phrase "She agreed to talk," and nothing more. As soon as R-Aurora got up from the table, Remus shoved his plate away, and left as well. Before he turned the last corner to the rather strange meeting place, he paused to brace himself. Gulping, he walked around the corner, mouth open to begin his apology, only to freeze, staring at the open door that hadn't been there before.

"Come on in." Ria's- no _Aurora_'s- voice drifted out. Cautiously, the boy edged around the door, to see a comfortable room, with a squashy couch, in front of a fire. Ria was already seated in it, her back to the door. Remus took a few steps forward, onto the thick carpet, closing the door behind him, only to have the knob, and door, vanished beneath his fingers. He yelped involuntarily.

"It'll come back." Ria said, her voice sounding oddly thick. Feeling as if it was the bravest thing he'd ever done in his life, he came and sat on the couch. Ria kept her face turned from him, the whole time.

"I'm sorry, I should have-" he blurted.

"I was selfish-" They both blinked, and Remus saw that tears clung to her lashes and cheeks; Ria was proud and wouldn't have wanted him to know she was crying. She gestured for him to go first.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault you were hurt. I should have thought about the mess, and made the others help me. But I didn't, I was stupid and it is all my faul-"

"Shut up Remus."

"Huh?"

"Quit beating yourself up. It's over and done with, and I doubt any of you will make that mistake again. I'm the one who should be apologizing, Remmie." Ria insisted

"But you didn't do anything!" Remus felt impelled to protest.

"I was selfish, and let my hurt feelings nearly lose me a good friend. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You have every right-"

"No, I didn't. What I did was wrong, and hurt you."

"Ria," sighed Remus, "you didn't do anyth-"

"Yes, I did, but somehow, I don't think we're going to reach an agreement on this one." She sighed, then, unexpectedly, flung herself on him, and gave him a tight, tight hug. He tensed, then relaxed into it, even hugging her back, being careful of his enhanced strength, so near the full moon. He hadn't admitted, even to himself, how much he'd missed this. As a werewolf, he craved physical contact, but at a boy, he was leery of it, always afraid he'd hut someone, and feeling undeserving of affection. Ria was so genuine and open, however, that it seemed boorish, not to mention impossible, to resist her demonstrativeness.


	8. Chapter 8 Liar, Liar

**A/N: Sorry if the next chapter is up in a while, I am flying back and forth across the US for funeral/memorial services for my grandpa, who recently died.**

* * *

, who recently dies

While Ria and Remus had made up, Remus knew without a doubt that she wasn't going to get along with his other friends, despite finally accepting their apologies, when four days later, he ran into an all too familiar scene.

"-ASININE IDIOTS! YOU DON'T HAVE THE BRAINS OF A CONCUSSED TROLL! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLEY FIND TORMENTING OTHERS FUNNY?" Ria was going full blast, out on the lawn, with James and Sirius backed against a tree, her fury so palpable that the air seemed to shiver with it. She was so furious that she'd started shouting, and that was nearly impossible to provoke her to. Wait, Remus thought, the air is shimmering, but with her magic, no wonder the idiots are trying to become part of the tree.

"But, it was Snivellus" Sirius protested, a bad move, since it would only tick her off more. Remus had figured out her painfully strong loyalty to her friends by the end of their first week, when she'd taken on three seventh years for teasing Lily, whom she'd met on the train.

"AND YOU THINK THAT EXCUSES YOUR BEHAVIOR? WHAT HAPPENED TO GRYFFINDOR CHIVALRY? THIS ARROGANCE AND BULLYING PREJUDICE MUST MAKE YOUR MOTHER SO PROUD, BLACK!" _Oh, dear_, Remus thought, _that isn't going to go over well. Sirius hates his family._

"Leave my family out of this, O'Reilly!" Sirius snapped, making the werewolf wince, but Ria ignored it entirely, her attention switched to James already.

"YOU GO ON AND ON ABOUT HOW NOBLE GRYFFINDOR IS, AND HOW UNWORTHY SLYTHERIN, BUT I DON'T SEE YOU UPHOLDING THE IDEALS OF COURAGE AND CHIVALRY, POTTER! IT TAKES TWO OF YOU TO BEAT UP ON KID WHO DOESN'T WANT TO CAUSE A FIGHT! OH, _THAT'S_ BRAVE AND COURTEOUS! THAT IS THE SORT OF THING I WOULD EXPECT FROM A BLOODY PURE-BLOOD SUPREMACIST!" They'd let Ria get in full swing, which was just stupid, frankly. The best way to deal with Ria in a rage, Remus knew, was to head her off before she was on her stride, and distract her with a tangent.

"Err…Ria?" he said quietly.

"Remmie!" The tiny girl ran and hugged him, the impact knocking the wind out of him. But, since it was long enough after the full moon for him to have recovered fully, he just laughed, and hugged her gently back.

"Oof! Geez, Ria, let a man breathe!" Her green-blue eyes danced at him with laughter, as she tugged him away, seemingly forgetting entirely about the other two boys, much to their relief.

"Tch, you aren't a man, yet. You're only thirteen; I won't count it until you are seventeen, at the youngest. Besides, you're breathing just fine, or you wouldn't be berating me." She pointed out, logically.

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't mean you should break my ribs, just because you can, and during lunch no teachers are around to stop you." Ria laughed, a merry sound that lifted Remus' heart. She smacked his shoulder lightly.

"You deserve it." She smirked. He thought that the argument with his friends had been forgotten. It wasn't until History of Magic that anything became apparent as wrong.

~*~*~Lily

"Will you moron's shut up?" Lily hissed at the Marauders, well, Remus excluded, because they were whispering back and forth, just behind her. It was quite obnoxious and distracting, frankly, and this dull, dull, dull class was hard enough to pay proper attention in, anyways.

"Sorry, my Lily-flower," Potter began, ingratiatingly, to be cut off by the irritated girl.

"Shut your big mouth, Potter. My name is Lily Evans, not Lily-flower or whatever moronic pet names you've come up with. Only my friends can call me anything else, and you are decidedly _not_ one of them, Potter, nor are you, Black and Pettigrew." She snapped, hand writing down what came out of the teacher's mouth, neatly, without really processing it. This won her five minutes of blessed peace, before they started up again.

"Are you trying to drive me around the bend, Potter?" She growled, fingers tightening in her wand, still in her pocket. For now.

"Yes," Smirked Black, smugly.

"No," protested Potter, and then yipped in startled fright. His pants, beneath the school robes that he'd let fall carelessly open, were covered in sheets of blue-bell flames, between one instant and the next.

"Merlin!" Everyone who saw, all but fell out of their seats; predictably, Binns didn't notice. Potter panicked for a moment, but Remus, the level headed one, slapped him up the side of the head.

"Bluebell fire can't hurt you, James. It only creates heat above it, and can't harm humans." The skinny boy with the sandy hair sighed.

"Well, it bloody scared me!" Potter snapped, and instantly, the fire went out. Cautiously, he sat down again, then noticed his quill was gone.

"Sirius, did you steal my quill?" he sighed, holding his hand out demandingly towards the other black-haired boy at the table.

"No- MORGANA!" Black yipped; sounding shrill and girly as his lower half was enveloped in flames, as his friend's had been seconds before. "Yes, alright, I have your pen, don't do that, mate!" The fire went out.

"But…I didn't…" Potter said, hesitantly. Lily began to chuckle, in a rather superior manner, that annoyed the boys no end.

"What?" Black snapped.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" she taunted, "Then say something patently false, like that you are secretly Slytherins infiltrating the lions." She smirked, and Remus's brows crinkled together in thought, then his eyes lightened in understanding.

"I...hate food…?" Peter said hesitantly, and merely twitched when the fire covered his legs. "I love to eat." He said, hastily, and they died. Marlene McKinnon, who sat next to Lily, snickered. She was pureblood, but her parents had insisted that she go to muggle primary school before Hogwarts, so that she would know the truth, that they were people too.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" she chanted under her breath, to the puzzlement of the pureblood close enough to hear. "Muggle children taunt those they suspect of lying with that little chant." She explained, as the bell rang. Lily, and the rest of the school, watched in amusement for the rest of the day, as whenever the Marauders tried to lie, their pants caught on fire, with the harmless bluebell flames. This landed Potter and Black in detention for not doing their Charms homework, as they couldn't fib their way out of trouble.

At dinner, sitting close to her Herbology partner, Alice, Lily watched as an origami phoenix, carrying a scroll, which it dropped in front of Remus. The handwriting was fancy, and Lily didn't recognize it. What was written made her giggle.

_Trying tell lies,_

_Never ends well. Preemptive strikes,_

_From a muggle-born._

The disgruntled expressions on their faces prompted Lily to eavesdrop on the Marauders, delighting in their come-uppance that had been too long in the coming. Glancing at Alice, she saw her friend had a satisfied little smile; Alice hated that their prank sometimes hurt people, as she was a very gentle soul.

"Another bloody riddle!" Potter groaned, planting his face on the table, "Three of them so far and we aren't even close!"

"Ugh!" Black slammed his fists on the table. "We've been working at her identity for forever, and still, nothing!"

"It does narrow it down to three girls," Peter said, well, with his mouth full what actually came out was "I' 'aro' i' dun t'fee guf" Dealing with her younger next door neighbors had given Lily plenty of practice translating.

"Lils!" Ria, trailing Severus, came bouncing up. "Is it true? The Infamous 'we can never be beaten at pranking Marauders' got it stuck to them?" she asked cheerfully. Lily obliged with the details.

"-and Professor Flitwick said it was a most impressive bit of Charms work, at a fourth year's level or above." The redhead finished, with a bit of malicious glee. Potter had tried to ask her out, again, right before Charms, much to her annoyance.

"But…wow…" Ria said slowly. Sev looked at her a bit oddly, lily noted, as if she'd done something strange.

"Do they know who got them?" He drawled after a pause. Lily shook her head, and finishing her meal, led the three of them to the library, not to study, but to discuss what she'd overheard, away from prying ears. Ria was rather distracted the whole time though, but when Sev brought it up, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to cram in an extra year of Transfiguration, Sev; of course I'm out of it. While seeing arrogant jerks get their comeuppance is worthwhile, it isn't the be all, end all of my day. Now, I need to go find the book McGonagall mentioned would be helpful. Wish me luck with the Vulture-face." Even Sev had to smile at that, he was the one to come up with the nickname for the irritable Madame Pince, the Librarian, whose goal in life seemed to be to keep the books from being worn out with too much reading.


	9. Chapter 9 A Friendly Rant

***Ria***

"The werewolf is one of the darkest beasts in the world, a savage creature with a taste for human flesh. Regardless of the full moon, these things are never to be trusted, as they are violent monsters." Professor Rigidus sneered. He was new this year, and I hadn't liked him from the start. Now, I despised him. With every hateful comment he made, Remus flinched and shrank into himself further. Judging by the sneer on the teacher's face, whenever his eyes swept across my friend, he was enjoying making Remus suffer.

"Werewolves are animals in human for, merciless, consciousless and full of bloodlust at every moment-" that was it! I'd had enough of this…

"_Bullshit!"_ _Had I said that aloud? _I had, I realized, and I'd jumped to my feet, fists clenched, gritting my teeth.

"Excuse me, Miss O'Reilly, but what did you say?" the professor asked in shock, and anger. Everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care, I'd been pushed past the edge. _No one_ messed with my friends, _no one_, not even a teacher.

"Read my lips, sir; BULL. SHIT. I don't know where you are getting your information, besides out of your prejudiced, bigoted arse, but it is complete and utter nonsense."

"And I suppose you know so much more about the topic?" The idiot should have learned by now that I'm advanced in the class, and research as much as a year ahead of the syllabus. And that I don't open my mouth if I'm not sure of my facts.

"Well sir, since you mention it…" I began pulling books out of my bag, which had been magically enlarged and lightened by Professor Flitwick after the time my load had tipped me over on top of him. People's eyes widened after the fifth book; by the time the thirteenth, and last, was piled on the desk, they were goggling. The stack came as high as my chin.

"When you mentioned that we were going to be studying werewolves, I pulled some books from the library for background." Actually, I'd read them all last year, after I realized Remus' condition, and gotten them yesterday because I'd thought Rigidus might pull this attitude. The sneer in his voice when he annoyed the topic of study we were moving on to, had tipped me off. I'd dealt with bigoted jerks before; it was obvious when someone was infected with a rigid, closed mind. Unfortunately.

"_Some_ books? That's half the werewolf section!" Remus whispered disbelievingly to Lily behind my back, where I was standing, fist planted on my hips, jaw jutting stubbornly, staring down the teacher.

"You expect me to believe you read all that?" the teacher sneered, most of the students snorted, I had a reputation even in my own how for going overboard on research and homework. Coming from Ravenclaws, that was saying something…

"Yes sir. I don't tell lies, especially ones that won't be believed." Before he could challenge me to prove it, I did so anyhow. "In Myrnet's _Lycanthropy in the Isles_, it clearly states that living in the wizarding population there are almost two thousand werewolves, and that does not include the tribes that shun contact with humans, so the number is probably far higher. Statistically, that means that there should be three in Hogwarts at this moment." I careful kept my gaze away from the very pale boy next to me.

"_If_ what you said was true, and werewolves are murderous around the complete cycle of the moon, then there would be a considerable accident rate, and several serous injuries or deaths a year. Also, it is impossible to spot a lycanthrop in human form by physical signs. They are no different than anyone else most of the time. If you want proof, then take a look at Mara Tensten." she was the Seeker for the Holy's Head Harpies, and anyone less like the stereotype of a hulking hairy man would be hard to find.

I continued the lesson, spouting all the facts I'd memorized, as I searched for anything that might help Remus, without giving the teacher, prejudice git that he was, time to regain control of the lesson. I managed to keep it up until the bell rang, taking me entirely by surprise. I hastily packed my bag, for dinner

"Miss O'Reilly, detention tonight." I narrowed my eyes at the teacher, and turning on my heel, left without any acknowledgement beyond a tiny curt nod. I wasn't planning on coming; I was going to talk to Dumbledore. It wasn't right to have a teacher attacking student's like that.

Ignoring Lily's attempt to drag me to a corner to berate me for rudeness to a teacher, and the awed reactions of most of the others, especially Potter, Black and Peter, while Remus still seemed in shock, I made my way through the halls to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. The password was always a candy, either muggle or magical so…

"Chocolate Frogs, Lemon Drops, Licorice Bites, Red Vines, Gumballs, Cockroach Clusters, Fizzing Whizzbees… err…Acid Pops, Milk Duds, Cauldron Cakes, Candied Ginger…" Apparently that was it, as the gargoyle, well technically it was a grotesque since it wasn't a downspout, sprang aside to reveal a spiral staircase, I recognized from the descriptions I'd over heard from the Marauders. I went up them, confident in my outrage, only to be confronted with a door at the top, where, slightly dizzy, as I paused, I heard voices; Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall, to be precise. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in Miss O'Reilly." The headmaster called, genially. _How did he always know who was near him, and everything that went on in the school? Did the ghosts tell him? Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if they did_, I thought, carefully opening the door and coming in. Seeing the portraits of all the past Headmasters and Headmistresses on the wall gave me another idea for his information source; the ubiquitous portrait that covered almost every square inch of the walls, at least in the corridors.

"Headmaster, Professor McGonagall," I gave the stern woman a small smile, in our tutoring sessions, she was more relaxed than in class, and was actually fun to be around, making witty, sarcastic jokes and remarks. "Professor Flitwick." I smiled at my Head of House, as well.

"Why don't you tell me what you found so urgent that you were willing to skip dinner, then run through candies until you figured out the password?" Dumbledore invited, the other two adults looked mildly impressed that I'd not been told the password, and had come up with it myself. I swallowed hard, it was somehow difficult to begin under those serene, clever, twinkling blue eyes, although I strongly suspected that he knew full well what I'd done.

"Well, sir, in Defense Against the Dark Arts today…" I began, and found the whole story coming out of my lips, my outrage reawakened by the disgust, quickly concealed in their eyes, when I described the behavior of Rigidus. I danced around the fact that Remus was a werewolf, not wanting to reveal that, if McGonagall and Flitwick didn't know. Dumbledore obviously knew, I had no doubt, that he'd been the one to invited Remus into Hogwarts, and devise the safety procedures in place.

"Given the manner in which you have taken this as a personal affront, I would surmise that you have figured out Mr. Lupin's secret, probably long since, given the amount of knowledge and preparation you put into this encounter, Miss O'Reilly." I twitched, then looked at the floor, at the gentle words of the Headmaster.

"Yes sir. I knew by the second full moon of last year, at least that was when I confirmed my suspicions." Judging by the small noises of consternation, the other teachers knew, I didn't really surprise me, id Rigidus knew, I'd judged it likely that all the teachers did. But in a manner so serious, it was always better to err on the side of paranoia.

"How in Merlin's name did you figure it out so quickly?" Flitwick squeaked. I smiled a bit at his pleased, if surprised tone.

"I had insomnia the first full moon, and my bed frames a window that looks over the Whomping Willow. Also," I blushed, "shortly before I came to Hogwarts, I watched a muggle werewolf movie with my parents, and when I heard that lycanthropy was real, I wanted to find out the truth about it." McGonagall and Flitwick laughed a little at that. I'd pestered them with enough questions about the theory behind everything in their subjects, after class that was, in my first week, that they'd told me to research all that I could in the Library, before I came to them. After that, my questions had been about minute details and advanced spells.

"You haven't informed Remus you know?" McGonagall asked after a pause.

"No, ma'am. If he wanted me to know, he'd've told me, and it is his secret, not mine. I am willing to respect his wishes, while still doing my best to help him. Also, I truly doubt I could find a place to talk to him about it where we weren't in danger of being overheard, especially since Potter loves to try and prank me while under his invisibility cloak." I sighed, "He and Black don't seem to have realized that they are still audible and solid, not to mention have a scent, while under the cloak. They're too fond of garlic." Now I grinned impishly. "Not to mention, it's funny to avoid them, without seeming to, leaving them frustrated and muttering under their breaths. I think of it as payback for all the pranks they've pulled." McGonagall and Flitwick tried to hide smiles under their hands, but Dumbledore gave a gentle, merry laugh.

"Clever, Miss O'Reilly. Overconfidence does make people prone to mistakes." The look he bestowed upon me, over his half-moon spectacles told me exactly what he was referring to. "I will have words with our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and you do not have detention this evening. I suggest that you get some dinner from the kitchens. You do know how to get in, don't you?" I smirked.

"I am best friends with one of the Marauders, Professor. I'd be awfully dense, blind, and stupid not to, not to mention deaf, now wouldn't I?" It was a calculated risk, to tease the Headmaster like that, but I'd always got the impression that he was rather tired of the fearful awe most students, and even teachers, held him in. I was rather reminded of my father, a clever, wickedly snarky man, with a love of practical jokes, in this conversation with him, so I'd relaxed, and acted accordingly.

"Cheeky girl!" the adults chorused, laughing. I was glad to have sheered them up from their anger over Rigidus' behavior. Flitwick shook his head, in mock sadness at me.

"How I got you, and not Minerva, is beyond me. Such bold disrespect isn't a Ravenclaw trait, I'm sure. The Hat must've made a mistake."

"I was almost a Hatstall," I giggled, "It had trouble choosing between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, although it did consider Hufflepuff as well. In the end, I was too much of a bibliophile, just like you, Sir. And you have plenty of cheek, yourself, or was it some other Filius Flitwick that charmed Headmaster Dippet's robes pink for Valentines in his seventh year?"

"Minnie, you've been telling tales!" He said accusingly, as I slipped out of the room.

"Me?" McGonagall said with very unconvincing face innocence, "Would I do such a thing?" I snorted at the response, going down the stairs.

"Yes!"


	10. Chapter 10 House Elves

**A/N: Wow, my life is hellish for the moment. I just got internet back, my gradpa is dead, all my friends sre moving out of state for college, and I found out that I have to be a student or I'm not on my parents insurance after my 18th birthday. In two days. Given that I have three chronic, incurable [but not deadly], and expensive medical conditions that makes a wee bit of a problem for my gap semester... Okay, done with the self pity and blantant ploys for sympathy. The upside of the long break is five new chapters for you! Enjoy, and review to cheer me up!**

* * *

***Remus***

Remus had borrowed James' Invisibility Cloak, and snuck to the kitchens, not wanting to face the questions of his friends as to why he was upset. He'd pleaded a migraine, and the need for quiet to them, an excuse he used for his full moon disappearances, sometimes. Unfortunately, it wasn't always an excuse, and the stress of that terrible Defense Against the Dark Arts class was in danger of bringing one on. He wondered how Ria knew so much about werewolves; she was muggleborn, and she'd put an amazing amount of effort and passion into her speech and the lecture when she took over the lesson.

He was seated at a small table in the corner of the kitchens, where the helpful House Elves had brought him a lovely dinner, contemplating having another serving of chocolate mousse, when the door opened. Instantly, half a dozen elves gravitated to the new comer, all but begging to help them, squeaking warm greetings. They apparently loved whoever it was; Remus couldn't see the door from here.

"Welcome Miss!"

"How can we help you, Miss?"

"We is glad to see you again Miss!" Ria's voice, warm and stifling laughter replied, far lower than the squeaky elves'.

"Hello, how are you all? I'm glad to see you again, Tipsy, Topsy, Pip, Dibs, Muffy, Netty and Flip." _Wow, even James and I can't keep them straight_, Remus thought, _and we're in here all the time. I hadn't known Ria even knew where the Kitchens were._

"How can Dipsy help Miss?"

"Could you please get me a bit of dinner, I'm afraid I missed it." Ria said, apologetically. The elves squeaked in distress at the idea of one of their charges missing dinner, and scurried off to remedy the, in their opinion, crisis. One of them tugged Ria over to where Remus sat; absently having started his fourth helping of chocolate mousse, that one of the elves had slipped to him, while he was distracted.

"How is baby Winky? And your nephew Dobby, how are they, Dropsy?" She was focused on the tiny creature beside her, crouching to be more on the eyelevel of the miniscule being, who beamed up at her.

"Very well, Miss Ria. They is able to dust now, and Winky is only a week old, and Dobby two days older!"

"Impressive, I take it house elves grow up faster than human, then?" Ria never stopped wanting to know everything about anything.

"We is adult by the time we is ten, Miss, and we is slow to age, we can serve two or three generations of our masters. House elves live to serve, and we loves it! Especially when our masters is nice like Professor Dumbledore and Miss Ria, and Master Remus, and Master James, and Master Flitwick and Mistress McGonagall and-"

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Dropsy." Ria laughed, cutting off what promised to be a list of everyone in the castle who was nice to the hardworking little creatures. "I love what you did with the flowers this morning-" she had raised her voice to address all of the kitchen elves. The elves beamed.

"Miss is too kind!" Ria looked up, hearing Remus' chuckle. Her blue eyes lit up, dancing with delight. With no thought of dignity, she pounced on him with a hug, and stole his chocolate mousse, with a grin.

"Hey, you don't touch the chocolate!"

"But, Remmie, it's_ chocolate mousse_," she said as if it explained everything, which, truly, it did, at least to him.

"Well, get your own! This one is _mine_!" He laughed, pushing her off.

"Fine! Be that way, you chocoholic." She sat across from him, snagging the chocolate mousse first. "Yes, I'm having dessert before dinner. Deal with it. I thought you might be here; you looked stressed, like you were beginning to get a migraine. I figured that your…erm… friends, would be a bit too loud for your taste at the moment." Her eyes were grey and sympathetic, with a secret hidden in the depths, and Remus wondered if she _knew_… no, she couldn't. Even his roommates hadn't figured it out after almost two years of living in constant proximity. They were constantly with him, and… no she didn't know, she was just sad that he wasn't feeling well. Being a good friend, she was just concerned for him, but she wouldn't be if she knew…but there was that rant in class today…

"Remmie, Remmie! Earth to Remus! Remus, yoo-hoo!"

"Hnuuh? Sorry, I spaced out." Remus said sheepishly.

"No, really?"

"Watch the sarcasm level, girl!"

"Watch your attitude, boy, I know where you sleep!"

"Ooo, threats, is it? I have the Marauders on my side."

"All I have to do is ask Lily to help me, and you've lost Potter. And the Marauders haven't been doing so well recently, now have they?" the tone of her voice was arch and teasing. Remus wanted to refute her points, but he couldn't. It was far too true for his preference.

"Shut up and eat, shrimp."

"You did not just pull the height card, beanpole!"

"Just because you're a midget-"

"I am not, you're just a skyscraper."

"Bloody HELL!" Sirius screamed like a little girl. Remus, James, Sirius, Peter and Frank struggled out of their beds in alarm. James groaned, fumbling for his glasses.

"Sirius it's…" he held the clock practically to his nose to read the large numbers, "six in the morning on a Saturday, what in the name of Merlin's shaggy beard is worth waking up the entire tower for?"

"I…you…argh!"

"Well that's articulate." Frank said sarcastically, and pulled aside his bed-curtains, only to pause, staring in shock. Sirius sported a tail, sprouting from the base of his spine, and floppy dog ears replaced his normal ones, rooted in his mop of curly black hair.

"Well, that's…different…" James said, and started to run his fingers through his messy black hair, in a habitual gesture. He froze, fingers investigating the hard additions to his skull.

"I have antlers, don't I?" Sirius was laughing too hard to reply, but Frank gave a faint nod. Peter emerged from his nest of blankets with a rat's tail, whiskers, and rat ears, much to his dismay. Remus, when he surfaced, had a fluffy white tail, and rabbit ears. Frank Longbottom was the only one who had escaped alteration, much to his relief. The other boys were entirely disgusted by their own predicament, but laughing hysterically at their friends. Eventually they made it down to the Common Room.

"Remus, what on earth happened to you?" Lily asked, giggling.

"I'd like to know, myself, Lily." The boy sighed. "I think it's Transfiguration, but I'm not sure. I'd hate to make it worse."

"Well, it's definitely transfiguration, but I don't think I can reverse it. You'll probably have to talk to Ria." Just then, an origami cat came prowling up to Remus, a tiny scroll in it's mouth. He picked it up, and it dropped the scroll. He was collecting these little creatures, because the craftsmanship was amazing. He unrolled the tiny piece of parchment, and started to laugh.

_**If you would know the meaning of my name,**_

_**You would chaw it in vain, **_

_**For the distance is always the same.**_

_**At its end a pot of gold to gain.**_

Remus knew exactly who had been pulling these pranks, and it was probably the lest likely person in the school. She'd played her game well, Ria had. In fact… he'd just let his friends figure out who it was on tier own.

"Rainbow." Lily said, reading over his shoulder. "Her name means Rainbow?" then a wicked grin spread across her face. "Oh, that girl is going far."

"Who is it?" Peter asked, eagerly.

"Figure it out yourselves." Lily said, smirking as she left.


	11. Chapter 11 Only Dumbledore

**A/N: Long chapter! Oh what fun! Oh, yeah, " :/:" indicates a flashback if you're tired and can't figure it out! Caffiene buzz! Yes...I hyper am.**

* * *

***Ria***

Remus and Lily had figured it out, but they were tormenting the others by refusing to divulge my identity. It was hilarious to watch, especially since I'd only reversed my work on Remus, none of the others. They were forced to go around with their animal appendages, as the begged for information. None of the others had thought to ask me to help them, which I probably would have, as long as they asked nicely.

McGonagall came by as I took pity on Peter, who'd worked up the courage to ask me for help, after Potter had managed only to double the size of the additions on the poor boy. She paused, watching then, commented on my work.

"That is a remarkable feat of Transfiguration, the additions to the boys, and an even more remarkable one to reverse it. Five points to Ravenclaw for compassion for others." I beamed, noting her tiny smirk, which made me suspicious that she knew I was to blame. If so, she showed no signs of wanting to rat me out, or punish me. I knew she was tired of constantly having to take points from her own House over the Marauders' antics.

"Peter, how come you're normal now?" Black asked desperately; Potter's most recent effort had him sprouting curly black fur all over his face and arms.

"I asked Aurora for help." Sometimes, I swore that Peter was the only one with a modicum of common sense in that group.

"O'Reilly, help me!" Black demanded. I frowned at him; couldn't the lout ever ask politely? That was rude, and not inclined to make anyone want to help him.

"Why would I? You bully my friends, harass me at every opportunity, and you don't even ask for help politely, just order me to do it." I said coldly. "No, I don't think I will. Perhaps you can ask Professor McGonagall for assistance. If you're courteous, she might even agree." I turned away, indicating that the conversation was over, and walked away. I got about three steps before Potter was blocking my path.

"Oh great and glorious Aurora O'Reilly," he said flinging himself dramatically to his knees before me, "Your servant beseeches you to relieve his suffering, beautiful and mighty one! Clever as the goddess Athena, lovely as a star, this unworthy one begs your aid, most fervently." Potter pressed a kiss to the back of my hand, hazel eyes twinkling, with a cheeky grin. I was amused, almost against my will at his theatrics.

"Well," I said in a mock thoughtful tone, "I suppose that is acceptable groveling." I laughed, "Get up, oaf! I can work with you hanging on the hems of my robes!" It was the matter of a few minutes to have him back to normal, while Black wallowed sullenly in the background. I knew he was to arrogant to swallow his pride and ask nicely, after the way I'd taken him to task for his rudeness. In fact it took him till lunchtime to get anyone to reverse my handiwork, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, a fourth year shoo-in for Gryffindor Prefect next year had a hard time doing it, and he was in the top of his year. I felt a pardonable bit of pride, when I heard him mentioning it to one of his friends.

I knew I would have to be on alert for pranks, because Black was both hot-tempered and impulsive to the extreme. It was as I entered the hall for lunch that he tried. I spotted him, his pocket bulging suspiciously, as he tried, and failed, to act casual. So I was ready when he lobbed the balloon at me, ducking behind the closest person who got hit with the spectacularly pink dye. I glanced up to apologize to…Dumbledore.

Black was frozen in horror, as everyone around us stared in shock. He'd hit the Headmaster with a prank intended for me. This was going to be…_interesting_- in the ancient Chinese sense of the word. Dumbledore peered down at his neon pink beard.

"Well, this is a bright shade, isn't it? How long does the dye last, usually, Mr. Black?"

"Three weeks unless you use spelled soap, sir." His tone was unusually subdued, as if he was waiting for an explosion of screaming, or perhaps a clout to the ear. I could have told him that the Headmaster didn't operate that way, but… well I was still in shock.

"Well, I suppose then that I will go around in a most amusingly colorful manner for three weeks. Oh, and Mr. Black, I suspect Professor McGonagall will be wanting a word with you, as soon as her voice returns from its shock induced vacation." I couldn't help it, I giggled. "Ah, good afternoon, Miss O'Reilly. Would a kind, intelligent young woman care to escort an old, old man to his seat?"

"How can a girl refuse to spend time with such a charming man as you, Headmaster?" I said sweetly, with a cheeky wink, making him laugh. I was acutely aware of the eyes of most of the hall on us, as he lightly rested my fingers on his arm-he was so tall I had issues reaching it comfortably- both splattered with pink. I only had drips and drabs on me, but his beard and robes were spectacularly pink. McGonagall's lecturing of Sirius could be heard in the background. I walked him to his seat, blushing under the intense scrutiny of hundreds of pairs of eyes. I was about to leave, when his question, spoken loud enough for half the hall to hear, even if it was meaningless to them, froze me.

"Tell me, in a competition of fun, which would win; the Northern Lights, or pirates, Miss O'Reilly?" Dang, he _did_ know… but he didn't seem inclined to interfere, so…

"The one with mystery and versatility on their side, of course, sir." I said, smirking, and went to eat lunch with Lily and Severus.

"What happened? Why is Dumbledore pink?" Lily asked, eager for gossip. That was the one thing about her that ever truly bugged me, her tendency for gossip. I'd rather talk about something more interesting that other people's relationship dramas, thank you.

"More importantly, why is Dumbledore, and why did he ask you to walk him up to his seat in front of the school?" Sev asked, shrewdly.

"As for the pink part, Black was irritated I didn't cave to his demands, so he sought a bit of dyed revenge. I dodged behind the nearest person, who just happened to be the Headmaster. If you want me to speculate as to his motives, well…It's Dumbledore, they probably number in the dozens. Although, your House mates are giving both him and I an impressive set of glares. If looks could kill, I'd be ash, and if I cared, I'd be terrified. Since I don't, I'm not." The last was said loud enough to carry to Bellatrix Black, my archenemy. Our hatred had started on the train, before my first year, her fifth, when I found her tormenting a third year Gryffindor, and told her to stop. A broken nose on her part, and scraped knuckles on mine, left us with a lasting antipathy. It had been cemented less than a month later, in a similar incident, although the damage was less one sided that time. It was the episode at the beginning of this year that had spurred our hate-hate relationship to new heights, however.

:/: _I was walking the grounds, trying to discover a place to study _away_ from the loud antics of the Marauders, unfortunately including Remus this time, when I heard the disruption. I would know that haughty, sneering voice anywhere, Bellatrix Black, Slytherin Princess, and bully. There were only a few other voices, and one of them was defiant, if nervous, and desperate. I recognized that one as well, Ted Tonks, a nice boy in Hufflepuff, and a third year. He helped me get books down that were out of my reach, on a regular basis._

_Stepping around a tall shrub, I saw what was going on. Bellatrix, and a few of her cronies were surrounding Ted, hitting him with Impediment Jinxes whenever he tried to get away from them. I knew he wasn't likely to fight back, and bullies, much less bullying a friend. A distant friend, not a close one, but a friend, nevertheless, and he deserved better than this._

"_Hey, Trixie!" She hated the demeaning nickname, and I'd learned that her temper was her weakest point. Get her mad and her brain stopped working right. "Why don't you pick on someone who'll fight back?"She whirled to face me._

"_Filth just runs in packs, doesn't it, Andie?" She asked the younger girl, who was trying to vanish into the ground. I knew that Andromeda, who was in third year, was really a very nice caring person; for all that she was in Slytherin. She'd told me, one in confidence, when no one was around, that unlike Sirius, she'd chosen to try to fight the pureblood supremacists from within. Being forced into this by her sister must be pure torture._

"_Why, yes it does, Trixie, I'm just surprised you managed to open your mind far enough to see yourself for what you are." I remembered, in the odd way that happens to me under stress, that 'Bellatrix' meant 'lady-warrior' in Latin, a term Roman used almost solely for female gladiators._

"_Why you little mudblood!" I saw Andy, and Ted's faces twitch at the odd term, so it had to be a deadly insult. The gist of it was easy to get, mudblood meant dirty-blood, and coming from Bellatrix, it could only refer to my muggle heritage._

"_Wow, you can tell I'm short? I thought I was as tall as Dumbledore!" I said in mock astonishment. "Congrats, on stating the obvious." She spluttered a series of curses, wrong-footed and irritated by my calm use of mocking humor, rather than the anger she expected._

"_What a filthy mouth, you'd better wash it out, before mummy or daddy hears you using words like that. Scourgify." She gagged and spluttered on the soap filling her mouth._

"_You little bitch!" She screamed as soon as she could, literally trembling with rage. One of the others moved to help her; Andie and Ted had both vanished. The goons were waiting to see if she was strong enough to be worth following, and risking their hides for. I had a bit of a rep, after the way I took on the first group of thugs I'd found tormenting Severus. Provoking her now that the others were out of harm's way wasn't smart, but I had a vicious temper when I was mad, and I hated_, loathed, _and_ despised_ the cowardly, brutal ways of bullies._

"_Woof, woof, sweetie, this puppy's ready to play. Or are you too scared of little old muggleborn me?" I made a 'come on' gesture that tipped her over the edge; she ran at me, forgetting her wand in her rage. I stood there, motionless, until the last second, when I darted aside, and with just the lightest of assisting pushes, she stumbled past me, to land in the lake._

"_Why don't you cool off for a bit, Trixie? Glacis!" I froze the water immediately around her, and walked off, using the reflection in the lake to keep an eye out for pursuit or retaliation, without the loss of poise and dignity that turning my head to look over my shoulder, would have done. _:/:

Her humiliation had been total, and in front of her newly engaged fiancé. I thought the whole archaic custom of arranged marriages amongst old pureblood families was barbaric, not to mention stupid. Their marital infidelity rate must be astronomical. So, hearing my jibe, she looked ready to commit murder. I just gave her a sweet smile.

"It might be something to do with the rising anti-muggleborn sentiment in the wizarding community." Lily said thoughtfully. She was much more in touch with the pulse of mainstream wizarding society than either Severus or I, mostly from our disinterest in the topic. Xenophilius, the eccentric pureblood that was the only person I felt any real connection to in my own house, really, nodded in agreement. He might have odd views about what and what was not real, at least when it came to magical creatures, but he was a sharp cookie, and had access to the circles we didn't.

"Someone's stirring up all the lingering resentment at the way muggleborns were willing to follow Gridelwald. Of course, he did promise them the equality, and freedoms pureblood politicians had been denying them for centuries, but… There is enormous resentment at the way the war beggared some of the riches most powerful Families, and reduced their membership so that half-bloods and muggleborn were even greater a majority. It's hardly surprising, but what's disturbing is that the mutters are so well coordinated, but no leader has come to light, and they're concentrated mostly in the Families that have a tradition of embracing dark magic." Then, apparently having used up his allotment of coherent normality for the day, she went off on a tangent about 'nargles' whatever those were in his mind.

"I don't like the sound of that." Lily muttered.

"Me neither." I frowned. Whenever, historically speaking, unrest between groups, and persecution arose, there was a powerful group that was orchestrating it for their own gain.

"If the mutters are worrying Dumbledore, then a simple way for him to confirm his position was what he just did, a show of support for a muggleborn." Sev said thoughtfully.

"As if anyone was in doubt as to where he stood on muggleborn vs. pureblood rights." Lily snorted. Dumbledore was famous for his egalitarian view on blood-status and for taking people as he found them, as well as advocating for closer ties to the muggle world. Someone would have to be royally stupid to think he would go with the bigoted prejudice.

"I doubt he did it just for that-Ow!" My hand snatched the object that had hit the back of my head, before it hit the ground. An un-cracked walnut. I swiveled around to glare at the smirking Black at the Gryffindor table. Not releasing his gaze, I cracked the hard shell open with a precise blow of the heel of my hand, on the bench, and then slowly ate it, without ever dropping my gaze. The unspoken message was clear. _ Want to be that way? You are going down, Black._

"Lily, where is his favorite seat in your Common Room?"

"The furthest back armchair around the back table. Can I watch?" she asked gleefully.

"Be my guest."


	12. Chapter 12 Finally, the Final Clue

**A/N: Am I evil? Why, yes, I might be...But I don't do stuff to people in real life. All the cra- crud- that happens to me rains down upon my characters. If you can't tell, I read alot. Sorry for the pathetic riddle poems last chapter...I was tired...and uninspired...sorry**

* * *

"What the bloody hell?" James asked, or rather buzzed, in confusion. Remus and half the hall were laughing their heads off. Sirius frowned, concentrating on the clue to the cure rather than the identity of their tormenter, mouthing the words, without speaking. He cocked his head at Remus questioningly.

" 'Not all who wander are lost' is a quote from a very famous muggle book, called _The Lord of the Rings_." The studious boy told his friend, who scowled at him. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. Peter was the one who solved the first clue, to everyone's surprise. It was easy to underestimate the plump, bumbling boy.

"Sir Cadogahn is the mad knight, up in the North Tower. He challenges everyone to a duel, I got lost up in that direction more than once." Hurrying off the three affected boys, dragging Remus with them, went off to search for the cure to squeakiness.

"What was the next clue?" Sirius buzzed irritated, upon being challenged to a duel by the portrait for the fifth time.

" 'A quest through time, but still at home-"

"A quest?!" the irritating portrait shouted excitedly.

"A quest through time…how on earth are we to do that without a time turner?" Remus pondered.

"It says 'while still at home' Remus, that implies in your 'home' time as well. And time turners only go back in time." James pointed out.

"Too bad we don't have a crystal ball to look up the answer in- that's it! Divination!" Sirius leapt up the stairs two at a time, much to Remus's amusement. The other boy was so impatient about everything. Peter tried to copy Sirius and James, but fell down.

"I'm taking them one at a time, Pete; it's decidedly safer, if slower. Falling down eats up more time than being sensible." Remus remarked as he helped the rotund Peter to his feet. When he reached the top, the impulsive duo was staring around them in frustration.

"There's nothing up here!" Sirius growled, throwing up his hands in annoyance. Remus coughed gently, and pointed at the little metal plaque announcing that Divination was taught by Professor Cassandra Vidis.

" 'in metal' " he quoted, smirking.

"Then there were those numbers and stuff." Peter chimed in, trying to be helpful. James smacked his head.

"Of course! Read that part off to me, would you?" Remus obliged the messy-haired boy. Counting off stones, he tapped them with his wand, at each specified point, like you had to at Diagon Alley. With a slight grating sound, a small alcove appeared, as stones shifted aside. Inside it were fifteen or sixteen glass vials, all full of transparent liquid that held something inside them.

"Now we just look for the one that has a tiger lily's petal in it." Sirius sighed in relief.

"How d'you figure that one, mate?" James asked bemusedly, making Remus thump himself on the forehead with a fist.

"Tiger flower…tiger lily…" He sighed in unison with Sirius.

"Given you obsession with Evans, I'm surprised that you weren't the first to figure it out." Sirius continued. Scowling, James pulled out the vials, and added four to each of them. They peered through the colored liquids, squinting to try and make out what was in each of them.

"What this? Oh, yuck! A melted cockroach cluster!" James said in disgust.

"Are jellybeans supposed to wiggle?" Peter said uncertainly.

"No. they are not supposed to move." Sirius said firmly, setting aside a vial. "And I'm not touching anything that has half a flobberworm floating in it."

"Well…I _think_ that there is a rat tail in that, but I'm not sure. It was long and pink though." Remus said, putting another vial in the reject pile. "And I don't think that tiger lily petals are black and have eyes." Another discard.

"Lobster claws?" Peter squeaked in disbelief as they pinched at him through the glass, making clinks as they hit the side.

"Some sort of mushroom that is black with pink spots…" James looked disturbed. Leaning in, he saw that the dots spelled out 'Potter is a git', and had to force down a laugh, especially when more dots added 'so is Black'.

"Urgh, this one had fur in it!" Sirius said putting it down. "You know, I wonder what would happen if we tried just drinking them till we got it right?" An origami fox trotted up to them from nowhere.

_**Go ahead and try it. The results should be **_**highly**_** amusing.**_

_**I would certainly enjoy photographing the outcome.**_

_**Oh, the potions are only good for another four hours.**_

_**Have fun.**_

Remus snorted, and passed it to Sirius, who froze in the act of uncorking a bottle of lavender potion, and hastily set it back down. There appeared to be a bit of grass floating around in it. The werewolf recognized it as a rather strong shrinking potion, that made the drinker about a quarter inch tall.

"Never mind." Sirius put it down. In the meantime Peter had discarded one that was pink and full of hearts, and one brown one that was apparently all bubbles. James discarded a gooey brownish one with a bit of apple. Remus laughed, and opened that one. After sniffing it, and poking it, he fished out the apple and popped it in his mouth.

"Remus! Don't- never mind, too late." James sighed.

"It's just caramel, guys." Remus laughed, and handed it to Peter, who pulled pretzel sticks out of his pocket and began to scarf it down.

"Well…that's rather random…" Sirius said dubiously. Remus tossed the fizzy brown one to Peter after sniffing it.

"Muggle drink called Coca-Cola." James held up a vial to the light and snorted.

"Chicken noodle soup?" He passed it to peter, who sniffed it, then, with a shrug drank it. Nothing happened. "that was anti-climatic," James sighed after a couple seconds.

"I'd like some actual potions, not random food thingies." Sirius snapped, apparently fed up with buzzing, where as the other two were ignoring their altered voices. Frowning he held a vial up and peered in.

"Yeuch. An eyeball, probably a newt's." he scowled. "Remus, you still have two left, it has to be one of those."

"Erm… one is full of bright orange liquid with…pebbles…that's just odd." The werewolf set it aside, rather gingerly. He held up the last one, which was a pale gold and…yes there was the tiger lily petal. He handed it to Sirius, who took a sip.

"Sweet." His voice was normal, and so Sirius started to do his victory 'dance', which was actually more of a random flailing at the air while leaping around like a scalded frog.

"Oi! Mate, give the vial here before you spill it!" James demanded.

"oops." James made a face after taking his sip.

"Very sweet and smells like lilies." Upon hearing his voice, he passed the vial to peter and started doing his version of a victory dance, which was a lot like Sirius' but more bouncing, and less flailing. Peter drank the last of the vial and tested his voice, which had been returned to normal as well.

"Thank Merlin." The small boy sighed, and sat next to Remus to watch the two idiots, who were spazzing out. Sirius's foot hit the vial of intimidating pink potion, which flew towards the seated pair. Remus flung himself to the side, blessing his werewolf reflexes, as the vial's cork came out, and several drops landed in Peter's mouth, which was open in horrified shock.

After a short pause, just when Remus had decided that nothing was going to happen after all, the was a small 'pop'. A dopey grin spread across his friend's face, and little pink hearts appeared and started floating around his head, while two larger, red ones, took the place of his eyes. It was like a cartoon of someone in love, Remus realized with a sinking feeling. Ria wasn't mean enough to do that, was she?

"Err…sorry about that, mate…how do you feel?" Sirius asked, carefully, looking ready to run away screaming.

"Fine, except I can't seem to stop grinning. What happened? Am I bright pink or something? I don't see anything different…"

"Uh…not seeing things through rosy glasses? Or the hearts floating around your head?" James said worriedly.

"No sudden obsession with anyone? Floaty feelings? Giddiness or urge to sing love songs?" Remus asked in concern, trying to remember what he'd read of about the effects of love potions. He really, really hoped that this wasn't one.

"No…can I have a mirror?" There turned out to be one in the alcove, as well as a note saying that the effects of the potions lasted only thirty minutes.

"Ugh," Was Peter's only comment, "I look like James when he sees Lily."

"Hey!" The indignant protest only made the other three laugh harder. Finally, James had had enough, and snatched the parchment that held the clues on it.

"We need to figure out who it is, since _Remus_ won't tell us." He gave the boy in question a very old fashioned look, but it was met with an 'innocent' shrug and a sly smile.

"The last line is probably the easiest." Peter noted.

"No 'forests' or 'Australia's." Agreed James.

" 'Aye is eye'?" Sirius said aloud. "Oh! The sounds! Like 'A' and 'I'."

"So 'o really' becomes… I am going to kill O'Reilly!" James hollered, taking off down the stairs. There was a click, closely followed by a yelp from James, and Ria's laugh, and the sound of her feet racing lightly off. The other three boys came tumbling down the stairs, to find James had his glasses off and was rubbing at his eyes.

"Bloody flash went off right in my face. Your girlfriend was waiting to ambush me, Remus!"

"Ria is not my girlfriend!" Remus snapped angrily. Why had he reacted so strongly to that? It wasn't as if a lot of people didn't think that…so why was he so bothered by it now? And why was his werewolf so worked up now? The full moon was more than a week away.

"Whoah, mate, sorry. Didn't mean to touch a nerve there." James said raising his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, just tired of all the rumors, I guess." Remus said awkwardly; he couldn't afford to drive away his friends, because if they knew…he shook the familiar worry away, and went back up the stairs to collect the potions Ria had left for them.

**A/N: Yes, I'll admit that I was hungry when I wrote the potions section. But I also blame my sister for this one, she egged me on, and gave me the soup idea...I just ran with it...Who am I kidding? It's totally my fault/.=D**


	13. Chapter 13 A Plethora of Potions

**A/N: I accept full blame for this chapter...my evil, or is it merely mischevious muse ran away with me. Muahahahahahaha! *coughs and chokes* I need to work on that evil laugh. **

* * *

for this chapter

***Ria***

At lunch, I made sure that I'd gotten down to the kitchens, and begged my lunch off of the house elves, who were all to happy to oblige, especially after I told them why. They adored hearing about mischief making from the students, they thought it was good for us to laugh and have fun. They also gave me food to bring to Severus, as I was quite sure that Potter and Black would target him. Lily was safe, of course, given Potter's blatant obsession with her.

So, it was at lunch, where I sat next to Lily and Remus at the Gryffindor table, that I watched in amusement, as the potions were administered to the Slytherins around Sev, rather than to him. I'd gotten Lily to teach us the Impervius charm, so when the Marauders tried to put something in his food, it was deflected to the meals of those about him.

The first potion was the orange one, I saw, as they sneakily levitated it across the hall, at knee height. It was sent into Bellatrix's pumpkin juice, much to my delight. Her shriek was _most_ satisfying as she first turned neon orange, and began to glow, then turned into a stone statue that could move, but only slowly and awkwardly. The recent fad for cameras became an added bonus, as flashes, including mine, went off all around the hall. Bellatrix was not popular with anyone outside the blood-purity obsessed crowd.

The next one got Lucius Malfoy. His scream was hilariously shrill, higher than Trixie's, as his hands turned into lobster claws, which promptly started pinching everything they could reach, including him. It was even funnier when he realized that his precious, lovingly tended hair had become a lobster tail. By now, everyone with a camera had either pulled it out of their bags, or summoned it, and the flashes made it almost seem like we were in a lightning storm.

Goyle got the one that turned all of his food into cockroaches, while Crabbe was dosed with the one that turned him into a giant walking Berti Botts' jellybean. Rudolphus Lestrange got the one that turned his tongue into a rather large flobberworm. His brother, Rabastan got a rat tail. By now, the Marauders had figured out that whatever they sent got deflected from Severus, but they were having a great time with the chaos the random targeting was causing.

Peirce Parkinson sprouted eyeballs all over his face, including inside his mouth; a particularly large, bulging one covered the tip of his tongue. Decimus Nott grew fur until he resembled Cousin It, while Narcissa was shrunk to the size of a blueberry. Unfortunately, the snobby girl had the sense to perform an Engorgement charm on herself, and was quickly back to normal…at least until the potion wore off. I couldn't wait until it did. the potion shrak you by a factor of one hundred, so when it wore off, you returned to a hundred times your current size... Slowly, of course, otherwise surroundings could be damaged, so you had warning enough to get away...or cancel engorgement charms.

However, at least for Black, the icing on the cake came when the last potion was deflected into Regulus' soup. After a few seconds, insults began scrolling across his face, dissing him, and everyone around him. His older brother fell out of his seat laughing helplessly. My favorite part was when McGonagall and Slughorn came over to them, and ordered them to stop at once; although Slughorn was laughing and impressed at the potion's ability shown by the prank- _I'd have to make sure to pass it on to Sev_- McGonagall was ready to breathe fire, especially when they tried to blame me.

"When would I have _time_ to brew, much less invent a bunch of pranking potions? All my free time is spent studying with Professor McGonagall." I retorted, as the teacher in question nodded, and glared harder at the pale Marauders. I'd knew they'd be unable to resist the temptation, and get caught doing so, which was why I'd let Lily and Sev in on my plan. They'd been delighted, of course. It was delightful what you could do by simply understanding how peoples' minds work. Once more, I'd beaten the school pests at their own game, and used their own methods against them.

I was in the Gryffindor Common Room, chatting with Lil, who left when the Marauders came back from detention, that evening. I smirked as Potter and Black stormed over, trailing Peter, while Remus shook his head despairingly, trying to reason with them.

"This is a bad idea; she managed to pull the wool over all our eyes. Just acknowledge that and move on."

"No."

"Do you remember what happens when you piss her off? Just drop it, please."

"No." By this time, they were looming over me, fists clenched.

"Good evening, boys, how are you this fine night? Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked in a sweet tone. Remus winced, knowing that the politer I was, the more hell was going to break loose if you pushed me too far.

"You set us up." Black grated, scowling impressively at me. I heard a particularly vapid third year giggle about how handsome he was, from somewhere behind me. I almost gagged; sure, he was physically attractive, but mentally and emotionally…not so much. Unless you liked spoiled three year olds who like to bully everyone around them. Remus was far more attractive in my opinion, with his kind eyes, gentle nature and keen mind. I'd known I'd had a crush on him for a few months now.

"it was rather easily. You and Potter are impulsive and never think ahead. I knew all I had to do was leave you the rope to hang yourselves with. Pity Remus and Peter got caught up in your issues, but…" I shrugged, "then again maybe they need to figure out better people to hang with." I kept my eyes fixed on the two who were forcing the confrontation, but I saw my friend roll his eyes behind their backs; we'd had this discussion at least once a month, if not more frequently ever since he fell in with these morons early in first year.

"We had to scrub Moaning Myrtle's lavatory without magic, while Filch cackled at us!" Potter snapped, holding up his hands, clearly irritated from cleaning potions.

"You get caught, you pay the price." I said, smirking. "If you planned ahead enough to _not_ get caught, then you wouldn't have gotten detention. Think of it as a lesson on pranking." I was provoking them, I knew, but Black had shoved past me on the stairs, on our way to breakfast this morning, and nearly knocked me over. I had a large bruise on my side where the railing had caught me. I felt a bit of prodding was justified.

"Lesson…in…pranking…" Potter was almost speechless, but unfortunately, Black wasn't.

"We don't need a lesson in pranking! We're the best pranksters in the school!"

"Sure, if it helps you sleep at night," I said lightly, "but consider this; which one of us has never had detention, and which holds the record for most detentions in one year, ever? Part of pranking is getting away with it. If you get caught, you get punished. Besides, it funnier if you can watch everyone wondering who the heck pulled one over on them." I bounced up, onto the back of the couch, so I was more eye level with them.

"You-!" Black growled, furious. Potter and Peter backed away, and Remus froze. I think it may have been the fact that his hair was starting to stand on end because of the effect his anger had on his magic. It was impressive, it showed just how powerful he was now, even before his full strength developed. Frank Longbottom came up and tried to put a calming hand on Black's shoulder. Tried but failed because three inches out his digits were hit with what looked like a bolt of red lightning. He gave a yelp, and jumped back.

I cocked my head consideringly; I hadn't wanted to tick him off this bad, and I wondered what had set him off like this. He was acting like I'd insulted his mother or something- actually, remembering Remus' stories about Black's home life, he probably hug me if I'd dissed his mum.

"Relax, Black, I've had my fun, it was turnabout for all the times you and Potter harassed me. Unless you lot bug me, I have my own target in mind. Hope you're none to fond of you cousin Trixie." He frowned, and his hair settled down, as curiosity overcame anger in one of his typical instant mood swings.

"Trixie?"

"Bellatrix, Trixie, same difference." I said with a wicked grin, "Except the nickname makes her blood-pressure skyrocket." He gave a great bark of laughter.

"It would. Merlin, I'll have to remember that one. So, what's the plan?"

"Nothing much…" I got up, and tugged Remus over, from where he'd frozen. Black and Potter claimed two of the three spots, so I pushed Remus down next to them.

"Ria, I'm fine with standing, really, You can have the- oh. Why am I always your chair?" He asked as I sat in his lap.

"Because you're comfy," –and I'll take any opportunity to be near you- "and smell nice, like chocolate and books, with a bit of pine."

"So you spend a lot of time sniffing Remus do you?" Potter asked in a teasing manner. Remus' face was rather red, I hadn't meant to embarrass him.

"He's excellent at reading books out loud, so I don't have to. It makes more sense when he explains stuff. Besides, you try being short and reading over a giant's shoulder, your face is pressed into him."

"I'm not a giant, you're a midget."

"No I'm not. You're just abnormally tall!" I retorted, laughing at the old argument. Remus sighed, and ruffled my hair.

"If you say so, Shorty." He smirked as I smacked his arm.

"The plan, the plan!" Black said bouncing in place with impatience. I snickered, but relented.

"Well, Trixie wasn't happy when Peeves was taunting her about being an orange statue, and she tried to hex him. I just so happen to know the password to the Slytherin Common Room, and no," I added, "There is no way I will tell you. I also have a slingshot, and a score of dye pellets. Add it all up, and you get something magnificent." Their dawning looks of wonder and appreciation made me smirk more.

"It all comes from knowing how people work, Watson." I said airily, and slipped out through the portrait hole.  
"Watson?" I heard from behind me.

"Dr. Watson, the sidekick of Sherlock Holmes, the detective. It's a muggle book series."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for a self aware character! Oh, and if you get the refrence in the starting author's note and tell me I'll give you a...err...ummm... virtual hug? A virtual cookie? My hyper enthusiam, wait you probably don't want a hyper me anywhere near you... A happy repky? Well, I do that for every review...No, I'll give you another chapter sooner! That's it! SUGAR BUZZ FTW!**


	14. Chapter 14 Trixie

"Ah, what a lovely sight." I sighed, seeing Bellatrix come storming up the stairs from the dungeon, splattered in many different colors. Severus and Lily, seated at Ravenclaw table with me for breakfast, snorted into their pumpkin juice.

"I can't say that seeing Bellatrix ever improved my appetite." Lily said, mock seriously. I laughed, she could be a gossip, but Lily knew how to have fun, at least sometimes.

"It's more her expression of utter fury, I believe, Lily." Sev said teasingly.

"Ooohhh! Then, I get what Ria said. It is a most beautiful thing to see." I shushed them; Slughorn had just entered the room, and taken in Bellatrix's appearance with a start. He seemed to be trying to hide a smile. Trixie was rude and arrogant to every teacher in the school, it seemed.

"Miss Lestrange, what in Merlin's name happened to you?" he asked her genially. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, and making it impossible to overhear. I had the feeling he might be leading her on.

"Peeves!" She snarled, yanking at hair that had been black and curly. It was still curly, but it was now pink, green, purple, and chartreuse.

"Peeves? Did he ambush you in the corridors? I would have thought your skill would protect you from a mere poltergeist, and there is no dye on your robes, Miss Lestrange." Oh yes, Slughorn was definitely leading her on, he rarely spoke three words to her, and I'd overheard him complaining to Flitwick about her attitude a few days ago. I'd been out prowling when I should've been in bed, again, but I was becoming a chronic insomniac it seemed.

"He got into the Common Room and dormitories last night." Trixie eliminated the 'sir' it was always politic to use with Slughorn. He enjoyed flattery, and respect, as well as showing off his connections. He frowned.

"Well, I was about to recommend a strong but gentle cleaning potion to you, but I just remembered that I'm out of stock, and the supplies I need to make it are still on order. I do hope you are less…colorful… within a few days, Miss Lestrange." He stalked dignifiedly off, or in as dignified manner a man who resembled an overfed walrus could.

I snorted; what a moron Bellatrix could be. All she had to do was be courteous, and Slughorn would have been falling all over himself to help her. Yet she had to be an arrogant female canid, and I apologize to all canids for that comparison. It came from being spoiled all her life. I'd had a privileged upbringing in the muggle world, but my parents had made sure I knew what hard work was, and restricted monetary allowances. Not to mention I'd rarely had friends, being mocked for being nerdy.

***Remus***

"How are we going to get her back?" James hissed; we were in the back of transfiguration today. Remus knew he was referring to Ria, even without his not-so-subtle jerk of a chin at her. The werewolf felt like banging my head on the desk in frustration.

"Are you remembering the last time one of you tried to get her back?" he sighed, referring to the Dumbledore Incident, as we called it.

"It'll be different this time! All of us will work on it!" Sirius protested. _Yeah, that will work on the girl who managed to mess with all of us_, was the wry thought that came to mind.

"Uh-huh, sure. When you turn McGonagall purple, I'm going to be in the library."

"Hey! I won't miss this time!"

"Riiight," the skinny boy drawled at the other. "Like you didn't miss, when you tried to douse Slughorn with cat-attractant, last year."

"That wasn't my fault! James tripped because he was ogling Evans, and landed on my right as I threw."

"Which is why all the cats in the school were fighting over his chair, instead of him?" James added, and then finally realized that he'd been insulted. "Hey!"

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, would you kindly pay attention." McGonagall's voice made it quite clear that this wasn't a request. "Now, demonstrate that you grasped the concept of the lesson by turning your lemon into a teacup, Potter." McGonagall obviously had a soft spot for the Marauders; otherwise, she wouldn't have told James what he was supposed to be doing. James frowned a little in concentration, and attempted the exercise.

"Try again, Mr. Potter." The lemon was vaguely concave now, but that was all. It took him three more tries to get it right. Remus knew that neither he nor Sirius would be able to get it that fast; James was a genius when it came to Transfiguration, only Ria was better.

"Now, Miss O'Reilly, if you would?" Blushing, as she hated to be the center of attention, the tiny Ravenclaw waved her wand once, whispering the incantation, and the lemon on her desk became an ornate teacup of porcelain so thin it was almost translucent, edged in blue flowers. McGonagall gave her a pleased smile. James was a plain, sturdy brown clayware mug, a fact that made him scowl, seeing the comparison. He hated to be second best at his favorite subject. Unfortunately for him, it was common knowledge by now that Ria was going to be heading into fourth year Transfiguration next year, instead of third.

"Earth to Remus!" Peter said, from the tone of his voice it wasn't the first or even fifth time he'd tried to get the other's attention.

"Eh?"

"The bell rang three minutes ago!" Sure enough, the room was deserted except for the two of them, and McGonagall.

"What?! Oh Merlin, we're going to be late!" they dashed off at a sprint.

"How about a bucket of slime?" Peter suggested.

"Too cliché." James objected.

"Frogs in her pockets?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"That might work…" James said thoughtfully. "What do you say Remus?" Remus didn't really want to be involved in the revenge prank on Ria, but he was afraid they might reject him if he didn't. Not to mention the Full Moon was coming up, and he was achy and irritable. This was the second week of brainstorming, after their attempt to spike her food with something had ended up turning a prefect into a chipmunk. Luckily, they hadn't been caught that time.

"I guess. I have a headache; I'm going to go lie down." He said wearily, rubbing his temple as he stood. He was warmed by the looks of concern from his roommates as they really _saw_ him. Sirius frowned.

"You don't look good, mate. You're skin is almost grey, are you sure you don't need to go to Madame Pomfrey."

"It's a migraine, nothing wizards or muggles have come up with really helps." He did get those, when he was stressed, usually around the full moon, and the statement was simple fact. Just like lycanthropy, no one had a cure, or even anything to really relieve the symptoms. He climbed the stairs to his dorm slowly, and curled up in his blankets gratefully. It was so comfortable that when it came time for dinner, he didn't feel up to the effort of leaving his nice, soft, dark bed, to brave the overwhelming noises and smells of the great hall for a meal.

A half hour later, the sound of soft footsteps coming towards his bed made him suppress a groan, and struggle to sit up. It was James, carrying a napkin filled with some of his favorite foods, including a piece of chocolate cake, and a BLT sandwich.

"When you didn't come down for dinner, I figured I'd bring you some food." The messy-haired boy's eyes were full of concern behind his thick glasses.

"Thanks, you're a life saver, mate." Remus' voice was just as soft, and filled with gratitude. James' lips twitched, and he smiled, trying for his normal arrogance, but it failed to entirely cover his worry for his sick friend.

"Of course I am, I'm James Potter, after all."

"Of course." James left to let Remus eat his food in peace and curl up beneath his blankets again, cursing the full moon, lycanthropy and Fenrir Greyback. He felt lucky that none of his friends seemed to have noticed the pattern of his illnesses, and put two and two together. They were certain to abandon him, if they ever did. The thought was unbearable, so he pushed it out of his mind, bracing himself for the painful transformation that was coming in less than twenty-four hours, not knowing that someone was putting the pieces together at that very moment.

3


	15. Chapter 15 Lily Learns

**A/N: Honey Badgers are terrifying! Yes, somewhat random. Don't give me too much caffiene when I'm sleep deprived...*giggles evilly***

**Virtual cookies and cake to these people, for reviewing: maruaderlove, Imogen-xox, matt-hardy-lover-101, Cooky Crumbla, Kyoki no Megami, WingsofNyx, and a random guest who didn't leave me a name (x2)**

**Virtual cake to these people for favoriting: Neo Nitro, Majorjewls, fanfictionlove2013, Cooky Crumbla, greenluvr14, Ch4r, Aviajja, TheeWhoLivesInTheWorldOfDrea ms, xLyraCharlottex, Black Roses Wilt, WingsofNyx, pokefan289, and sammyboyaldaway **

**Virtual cookies for following to: chocolateKATE, marauderlove, matt-hardy-lover-101, fanfictionlove2013, LunaHaruthewolfgirl4real, jazzyjeff1410, Cooky Crumbla, Dr Moustachio Girl, olam'vaed, Devil Nightmare, Dahcheetah, aviajja, xLyraCharlottex, Black Roses Wilt, pokefan289, sammyboyaldaway, and AvengedReEducation **

**You guys rock, thanks!**

* * *

~~~Lily~~~

Ria and Lily were studying in the back corner of the Library, their usual spot. They were two of the very few students the new Librarian, Madame Pince, let use her books unattended. They'd earned that privilege by being caught chewing out some fourth years for being careless with the tomes, about a week back. This'd come as a great relief to them, as it was distinctly difficult to concentrate with the vulture-face woman breathing down your neck.

"'Ways to identify a werewolf in human form, as well as during the full moon.' We're supposed to get two feet from that prompt?" Lily hissed, in distinct annoyance. Ria rolled her eyes at her redheaded friend.

"I did three and a half when Dumbledore gave me that one Lils." Lily sighed, _of course_ Ria did; her 'independent study' was being graded directly by Dumbledore. The other girl was hardly likely to do anything less than her obsessive best for the headmaster. Ria just grinned, and shoved a teetering pile of books at her. "I used these. Now, I need to get on with my essay on turning rats into honey badgers…I don't know why anyone would want to do that, honestly. Those things are terrifying!"

"What, rats?" Lily didn't believe that, Ria'd rescued one from Mrs. Norris a few days ago. Nothing deserved to be eaten by Mrs. Norris.

"No, honey badgers! They've been known to be bitten by puff adders and shake it off after a little bit, as well as drive lions off of their kills. Not to mention they go for the genitalia of whatever they're attacking, first." Ria spouted off the facts casually, being a living encyclopedia of odd trivia.

"Ah…" Lily managed.

"The Hufflepuff badger is a honey badger, by the way."

"Remind me not to tick off Professor Sprout, then. However, Ria, we've got these little things called essays to finish…" The redhead said pointedly, but with amusement. It was so easy to distract her friend with odd tangents. She returned her attention to the towering pile of books. Only Ria would grab this much as 'basic research' on the topic. Most people, including teachers would call it enough to write her own book on, or research for a cure to lycanthropy. Lily did have to admit that the teacher seemed to be incredibly bigoted on werewolves, and pretty much every topic they'd covered. And he loved to bully Remus. Then there was the odd timing of this paper; they'd finished werewolves quite some time ago. Snorting at herself, she selected a book.

Phrases began to jump out at Lily, almost immediately, as she turned them into her own words, making them as verbose as possible, her attention not at all on her homework, for once.

"_Werewolves get pale and ill around the full moon…"_ Remus was looking sick today, and he seemed to get ill once a month…_ "In human form, werewolves' eyes are unusually golden, and get more so as their monthly ordeal approaches_…" How many times had she notice the unusual amber color of his eyes?_ "…or as strong emotion brings their inner wolf closer to the surface…"_ Lily skimmed through the book hastily, and found nothing more useful, either for her essay, or the rather more important guess she'd just made about her friend, and his disappearances. She snatched up the next, which was on the behavior of werewolves in their everyday lives.

"_A werewolf with gather a small 'pack' of a few close friends, with whom they will bond more closely than most people are ever capable of…"_ The Marauders…_ "They can be incredibly possessive and defensive of their 'pack' and will go to great lengths to ensure tolerance, if not liking among members of their adopted families…"_ Well that would explain why Remus was so determined to make Ria and I get along with the idiots he shared his dorm with. Lily picked up the next book.

"_Easy way to pick out a werewolf who secludes themselves for the full moon, and the safety of others, is by their massive, and ever-increasing scar collection."_ He comes back each time with more scars, not to mention the occasional broken bone, and so many bruises…She barely noticed that Ria was watching her closely, quill leaving a large blot on her essay. _"Migraine often hit werewolves just before, and after the full moon, as well as whenever stress brings out their wolf…"_ Remus had migraines a lot. Ria usually was the one to bring him food, and a damp cloth to cover his eyes with, whenever it happened. And she always seemed to know when he was going to be sick…then there was her rant in Defense Against the Dark Arts…Green eyes snapped up to meet sad grey ones.

"The next full moon is tomorrow." Ria said levelly.

"You _know_ about Remus? Did he tell you? Do the Marauders know?" Lily demanded feeling hurt that no one had informed her

"Yes, no and no." She sighed, staring at her hands. Ria's fingers were twisted tightly together, a sure sign she was unhappy. "My bed is right by a window that looks out over the grounds. I saw him being taken to a safe spot each night of the full moon. It wasn't that hard to figure out. He hasn't told anyone, as far as I know, but the Headmaster's informed all the teachers, obviously." Her lips curled, and she looked ready to shred something, or rather someone to pieces. It was obvious to Lily that Professor Rigidus was the cause of that face, and Lily couldn't find it in her heart to scold Ria for that. In fact, thinking about it, Lily rather wished she'd known at the time, so she could've helped take him down a notch, or seventeen. Ria took a deep breath.

"Since he obviously wasn't ready to tell anyone about his…issue… I decided to respect his wishes, and his privacy." She got out in a rush. The piercing blue-grey stare was all but an order that Lily do the same.

"I can see that, and that the timing of this essay was intentional, by the git in charge of Defense Against the Dark Arts. But I'm not going to let Remus suffer more than he has to!" She declared.

"Well, here's what I've noticed helps him…" Ria said, leaning forward, their essays discarded for the moment, due to the importance of helping their friend in his struggles.


	16. Chapter 16 Full Moon

***Remus***

Remus waited, his clothing neatly folded in a corner, dreading the next moment, for the full moon to rise. He knew it would hurt, it always hurt. It was the worst thing imaginable, except, he thought, if his friends found out about this. He considered going a few more steps, to get to the battered bedroom he normally used, but decided against it; the molten lead that filled his bones made the extra effort for only a modicum more comfort seem a poor trade off. He knew the instant the moon rose.

Remus fell to the floor, as every nerve in his body caught fire, driving a scream from his throat, which deepened to a howl at the end, as his vocal cords changed. His bones snapped, breaking and reforming, twisting into their new shape. Muscles and skin flowed like molten wax, rippling over the changing bones, forming a different body. Finally, his face lengthened, fangs sprouted, and fur burst from his skin in a wave, to cover his body. When it was over, Remus was gone, buried beneath the wolf.

_He whimpered, as the last knives of the transformation left him panting, on the floor of his cage. The wolf stood, and shook himself thoroughly reveling in his monthly freedom. He took a deep breath; _she'd_ been here, again. The female human his other half spent so much time with, her scent contained the bitter tang of concern for his other half. The smell of human drove him wild with hunger, but this one was different. She was _his_, if his idiot other half could figure it out, their mate. But he was stupid, full of human rules and scruples, making himself miserable. Only time would let the two-leg half figure it out; both he and _her_ needed that time._

_ In the meantime…his nose led him to the pile of bloody steak _she'd_ left for him. It helped his hunger, not as much as a hunt and real meat would, but some. It calmed him for a bit, being from _her_. Not forever, though; his other half had trapped them again, locked them in this cage. There was no room to run, the walls closed in, trapped…trapped… he had to escape, to hunt. He could smell the humans nearby, food, prey… he had to get out… but he couldn't. he was trapped, because of his other self… out…out… had to rend… tear… blood, he needed fresh meat and blood…He would have it, even if it was his own. His claws were sharp, so were his fangs, and as he sang his song, he shredded his own fur for the taste of blood._

_ His frenzy spent, he felt the setting of the moon, the lady who gave him strength and unlocked him from the mental cage once a month. She was saying farewell, giving him a last caress, as her power waned. Going…going…gone. As the magic left him, the wolf shuddered, feeling the Change coming. As the moon crept behind the horizon, the pain washed over him, submerging him, beneath his waking other half._

Remus groaned as he awoke, naked and bleeding on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. Wearily, he crawled to his clothes, and pulled his robes on, hands shaking with pain and exhaustion. He took inventory of his condition; he had at least one broken rib if not more, as well as an extensive collection of bites, scrapes, and a whole host of bruises. Not bad for a full moon, especially since he was here. Someone had taken to leaving his wolf piles of raw steak, which seemed to pacify the wolf, or at least that was what he thought, given he always had less injuries after it began.

Remus knew he should be worried about the fact that someone knew, and it wasn't one of the teachers, or the Nurse, he'd asked, but… he was too tired after his ordeal. He never knew how he managed to make it down the tunnel, and past the tree, too where he could collapse in Madame Pomfrey's arms, every month. She conjured a stretcher under him, and floated the werewolf to the hospital wing, already unconscious.

When he woke, he heard soft voices nearby. Ria was talking quietly with… was that Lily? She'd never been there when he woke up after a full moon before. She usually came up after dinner, having heard from Ria that he was up here. Ria had been by his bedside when he woke, without fail since his second full moon at Hogwarts.

"He should be waking up in a minute or two, Lily, so you can stop wringing all the blood from your hands, girl."

"But Remus is so pale… I've never seen him like this, his skin is almost grey he's so exhausted and ill, Ria."

"He'll get better, he always does. He's strong, Lily, stronger than you think." _No, I'm not, Ria,_ Remus thought sadly._ If I was, I'd be brave enough to tell you what a monster I am, and drive you away for your own safety._ Then he mentally shook his head, as if she'd let him drive her away. Ria had to be one of the most stubborn and obstinate people in the world. He shifted, and couldn't hold back the gasp and wince when the movement made all his muscles and joints scream in protest. Ria's face came into view as he opened his eyes reluctantly, and the light stabbed straight into his brain through his optic nerves.

"Oh no you don't!" Ria snapped, flattening him with a small shove when he tried to sit straight. "Madame Pomfrey said you weren't to move until you drank this and let it work." Lily helped hold his chest up, as Ria held the goblet of one of the few pain killing potions that worked for werewolves to his lips. Gagging at the taste, like moldy hay crossed with burnt rubber, Remus drank it as fast as he could without choking.

"Ugh, I wish every potion didn't make you want to die rather than drink it." He coughed, sourly, lying back against his pillows. He knew from past experience that it would kick in for a few minutes. "Lily, how are you?" the redhead scowled at him.

"You're looking like you've been put through a sausage grinder, and you're asking how _I_ am g=doing? Get your priorities straight, Remus."

"Sorry?" Remus said in bemusement. Lily wasn't exactly shy about expressing herself. But why would he worry about how he was doing? He was a monster, and both Ria and Lily were pale, with large bags under their eyes.

"Lily, let him be." Ria sighed, putting a calming hand on her friend. "He's obviously had a rough time. Why don't you show him the goodies we brought." They exchanged a quick glance, then Lily produced several large chocolate cupcakes. Smiling at the thoughtful gesture of his friends, Remus gratefully took them, and began eating one of them. Lily and Ria were watching him rather closely, with worried expressions. He didn't have an appetite after the full moon, really, but his body had an incredible sugar craving. Probably to restore all the expended energy. He was always so…tired… as well… He noted the satisfied look on Lily's face as his eyes drifted shut of their own accord.

***Ria***

I caught the half-eaten cupcake as it fell from Remus' hands, as he fell asleep. I set it beside the others, on the bed stand. The nurse came over and looked down at the sleeping boy in astonishment.

"I was going to kick you out so that I could bully him into sleeping, but I see it wasn't necessary. I never thought that he'd fall asleep when someone was here, he never has before. Always wanting to jump out of bed and back into classes." Madame Pomfrey said, looking stunned, but pleased. Lily and I giggled.

"Well, you see, I've heard you scold him before, so we thought we might give a helping hand." I explained.

"We laced the chocolate with mild sleeping draughts, in decreasing potency, as we lined them up, so Remus will actually _stay_ in bed long enough to heal properly." Lily added.

"Clever, whose idea was that? I might need to do something like that in the future for other stubborn patients. Easier than pouring the potions down their throats."

"Mine," I admitted. "His chocolate addiction made it easy to pull off, with the help of the house elves. They think it's for the best, as well; they like Remus because he's always so polite to them. Lily did the actual asking though."

"You two are good friends for Mr. Lupin. Now, you better get to class, so you don't get into trouble, Miss O'Reilly, Miss Evans." The nurse admonished us. With a last, concerned glance at my sleeping friend, I reluctantly allowed myself to be chivvied out.

3


	17. Chapter 17 Pens vs Quills

I was heading into Transfiguration, when I felt a hand slip into my pocket. I grabbed the offending wrist, and dug my fingers into the pressure point. Potter yelped and flailed at me with his free hand. I withdrew his hand, and turned it over, to reveal a pair of shrunken frogs. I arched an eyebrow at him, Black and Peter as I released his arm with a bit of a shove that sent him stumbling away from me.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Potter yipped, massaging his wrist.

"Frogs in my pocket, how clever and mature," I snorted sarcastically, before entering my favorite class. These days I was showing up for form's sake. I'd already completed the curriculum for second years and was more than half way through third year, as well. McGonagall usually had me tutoring the furthest behind in the class, aka Peter. Luckily, that meant I could sit the pair of us in the back away from the rest of the Marauders.

Today was beetles into buttons, and so far, all he'd done was turn it pink and give it a lot of exercise chasing it around the desk with his wand. Sighing, I performed a quiet freezing charm on the beetle, so that we could, perhaps, get _somewhere_ today. I watched Peter perform the spell, and absolutely nothing happened at all. I could tell this wasn't going to be a short class.

"Peter, you need to move you wand like this," I said gently, demonstrating. He tried again, messing it up completely. Muffling my sigh, I grabbed his hand and ran him through the motion correctly, several times. I let go, and told him to try again. This time, the legs and head vanished, which was progress.

"Nice, now try visualizing what you want to happen, first, this time." I said encouragingly. This had to be the most frustrating class yet. Peter tried so hard, but Transfiguration was a closed book to him, and it was hard for me to break down what I did, and analyze it for myself, so that I could tell him what to correct. It was easy for me, as easy as reading a book, and it's hard to go back to recognizing letters and sounding out syllables once you were a fluent reader.

By the end of class, he'd gotten to the point that the beetle was almost a button, it just lacked the holes required to sew it onto something. The improvement earned us both one of McGonagall's rare smiles, something that had him all but skipping out of class. Lily caught up to me at the door.

"How'd tutoring go?" she asked as we walked down the halls.

"He made progress." Was all I would say. I was frustrated; I wanted to be doing something interesting during class, not running someone through the spell until both of us were ready to cry from boredom and frustration. However, I wasn't going to say my personal opinion, which was that Peter was hopeless, out loud, where he could hear it.

"Ria, did you drug me?" I hid a wince, Remus' voice was accusing. The boy was too smart for his own good.

"Why didn't you end up in Ravenclaw?" I asked sourly, sitting on the chair next to him. I frowned at the hardness, did Madame Pomfrey want to cause nerve damage to the rears of those visiting patients, and transfigured it to have a cushioned seat.

"Because my heart outweighed my head, and you're avoiding the question." He retorted, amber eyes narrowed at me. _Drat him for being cute._

"Think about it, Remus." It took him three seconds.

"RIA! Why?" He glared, but I glared right back.

"Because I'm sick of you hurting yourself, and slowing down your recovery from making yourself sick by trying to do too much, too soon, you stubborn idiot!" I snapped, making him wince guiltily. "Madame Pomfrey was pleased, and said it was much better than trying to pour potions down your protesting throat!" I crossed my arms stubbornly, and met his gaze firmly. I wasn't going to apologize for doing it; it'd definitely helped him. Remus evidently read this, he was exceptionally good at reading body language, due to his lycanthropy, and changed the topic.

"But my _chocolate_, Ria…" he mock-whined.

"Ah, shut it, Rem. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist eating it, even once you got suspicious. You, my friend have a serious substance abuse problem." I teased

"Nah, he doesn't hit me, unlike some Ravenclaws I could name." Ugh, Black to the annoyance.

"That joke got old the first week of school, Sirius." Potter groaned, smacking the other raven-haired boy's head lightly.

"That it did," squeaked Peter. _Wow, he denigrated Black? _The world was coming to an end, then. Peter NEVER showed any signs of bravery, he had to be the twitchiest person in the world.

"You lot have no sense of taste." Black pouted.

"You look like a three year old, doing that Black. Now, since the three idiots are here to keep you distracted from the notes I brought, I'm off to find Lily." I sighed; I didn't want to spend time watching these three make idiots of themselves, to cheer Remus up. I was glad they were there for him, but I can only stand so much provocation in one day.

"Come on, O'Reilly, stay with us. You know you want to, no one can resist my puppy eyes." Black said, attempting to look pathetic and cute. I snickered.

"Might want to talk to the nurse and get something for that constipation, Black." I called over my shoulder.

"Tell Evans that I love her!" Potter called.

"It'll do you more good if I don't!" I retorted, and closed the door behind me. I eventually found Lily and Sev in the Library. I set my stuff down next to them, and listened to the heated discussion of the benefits of salamander, the amphibious kind, versus newt blood in potions, for a few minutes.

"It depends on the Potion you're making, which is better, doesn't it?" I interrupted finally. "We're supposed to be working on our History of Magic Essays, aren't we? Three feet, due Thursday." I added, when they both turned on me, mouth open to argue with _me_ now. They were like that, always getting into discussions, but the minute anyone else came into the conversation, they ganged up against the newcomer. Two mouths snapped shut, and black eyes and green glared at me, but it was with a sheepish undertone. Parchment and quills were hastily pulled out.

"Why doesn't the wizarding world use pens, pencils and paper?" Lily asked after blotching the page as her quill caught on a rough patch. "It's so much easier and neater." She added, fixing the spot with her wand.

"Even lined parchment would make it easier for teachers to grade, people wouldn't write too big to fudge it, or too small to read." I added thoughtfully. We turned to Severus, as the halfblood, and one with more experience in the wizarding world. He shrugged, with a confused expression.

"Don't ask me, it certainly seems more practical. Then again, the wizarding world seems obsessed with traditions hundreds of year out of date in the muggle world. The pureblood families still do betrothals for their children, even in their cradles." He said matter-of-factly.

"That's barbaric!" Lily exclaimed, and I could agree with her more.

"They really do that? What if the people grow up and hate each other! Imagine someone like Trixie with…with…Potter." I said, thinking of the most ridiculous pairing I could. "Makes me glad to be muggleborn!" I said derisively

"Nah, that'd never happen. The Potters are considered 'bloodtraitors' by the blood supremacists." Sev said dismissively, after goggling at the mental image of Potter and Trixie getting married. "They'd sooner marry a flobberworm or a troll than a bloodtraitor or Muggleborn. However, that leaves them a rather limited pool. Did you know that Potter and Black, the Gryffindor Black, that is, are second cousins or so? Potter's mother is a cousin to Black's father."

"I thought the Blacks were blood supremacists." Lily said in puzzlement.

"The ultimate in that. Their family motto is 'tojours pur', or 'always pure', but they disown at least one member every generation for being too muggle-loving. The Potters have always been less obsessive about blood than most, but they only officially became blood traitors two generations back, when they didn't disown a cousin who married a muggle." Sev's voice was bitter; he never talked about it, but Lily and I had figured out that his mother had been disowned for marrying his father, who was a muggle.

"Stupid, people are people, no matter who their parents are. I mean if Xeno took after his parents, then he'd be a miniature Rigidus, instead…nargles, wrackspurts, crumple-horned snorcacks, and whatever else he comes up with next week." I snorted. I was one of the few people who didn't tease Xenophilius, so I got to listen to him go on. He was well named, 'lover of the strange', it fit him perfectly.

"Miss O'Reilly, Miss Evans, Mr. Snape, I'm sorry but you need to leave. The library closed fifteen minutes ago." The three of us jumped at Madame Pince's voice. We'd been so far into a book on the effect of astrological events on the strength of potions ingredients that we hadn't even heard the bell.

"Thank you, ma'am for the warning." I said, as we carefully, but quickly backed our books. We had ten minutes to get to our common rooms before curfew. I all but ran through the halls, muttering about the fact that Ravenclaw Tower was literally all the way across the castle from the library. You'd think it'd be right next to it, but _noooo_. Actually, that was probably a good thing, or all the books in the library would end up in the Tower, since people wouldn't have to carry them so far. It was a hassle though.

I reached the entrance with two minutes to spare and get inside. The eagle that gave us the riddles looked at me, and laughed.

"Library, again, Ria?" It asked.

"Of course, were else would I be that would send be panting back here with a back about to explode from books?" I replied with some amusement.

"You are in a box with no windows or doors. The only thing inside is a table and a mirror, how do you get out?" This was an easy one, my family loved word games, and I'd heard this one many times before.

"I look in the mirror, I see what I saw. I take the saw, and cut the table in half. Two halves make a whole, I go through the hole."

"No fair, you've heard that before haven't you?" the eagle asked rhetorically, as it opened the entrance for me, reluctantly.

"Yep. Better luck next time."

4


	18. Chapter 18 Seeking a Seeker

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long. Life hit me with a board to the head. It's short, but at least it's an update...Right?**

* * *

Remus

He was studying with Ria, who was tutoring him on what he'd missed during the full moon, when Robert Davies came panting into the library, looking frantic. Davies was a sixth year Ravenclaw, and head of their Quidditch team. The look on his face as he scanned the library was amusing- he looked as if someone had just told him that they'd accidentally squashed his favorite kneazle with a bludger.

"Ria!" He blurted loudly, spotting the pair, the relief on his face comical. His volume earned him a glare from Madame Pince, but he didn't even notice as her hurried over, and grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of most people's earshot, but not the werewolf's. He didn't try to eavesdrop, he truly didn't, but it seemed that he'd spent too much time with James, Peter and Sirius, and it'd rubbed off on him.

"Wilsby broke his arm in our last practice, and his mum's yanked him off the team!" Davies hissed in anguish. He had to be talking about the Seeker for Ravenclaw, Jonathon Wilsby, who was incredibly accident prone. Wilsby's mother had been threatening for three years to yank him off the team, if he got hurt too much, and it seemed like she'd finally followed through on it.

"What? But we're playing Gryffindor for the final!"

"Exactly! We need a Seeker, rather desperately, Ria."

"Robert…" Ria sounded alarmed now, making Remus wonder just what was up. "What about Chang, your old Seeker? Isn't he still here, in his seventh year?" she continued, sounding distinctly ruffled.

"He's refused, muttering about N.E.W.T.s."

"But…"

"Come on, I'm desperate here, Ria. All the other possibilities suck, and you _are_ the Reserve Seeker, you signed up for this."

"Ugh! Fine, just be ready to hog-tie me to get me on the pitch, Robert, because that's the only way you'll get me there."

"If I have to, I will. Now, get back to your friend before he gets suspicious, we want this to stay a secret. We can't afford to lose you to hexes, Ria, because we've got no one else." Ria came back over, muttering imprecations under her breath.

"I'm going to remove the cushioning charms on his broom if he doesn't shut up about Quidditch." She sighed, looking incredibly pale. Remus had to hide a laugh; Ria didn't know about his lycanthropy, and if he had anything to say about it, she never would. So it would be hard to explain to her that he was laughing because he knew attention from people was the last thing she wanted, unless it was for academic achievements, or if she got riled up by bullying, it which case she forgot her painful shyness.

"He came in here just to rant about Quidditch?" he asked, hating the fact that he needed to keep up this pretense, just to remain friends.

"Umm…" she said awkwardly, "mostly." Ria couldn't lie to save her life, and even her evasions were awful. Wait, she'd fooled everyone with her pranking, earlier, so why was she so bad at it now? Was it because it wasn't to do with pranking? Or was it because it was just Remus and her? _No,_ he scolded himself, _you can't afford to think that way; it will hurt too much when she finds out, and hates you for being the monster you are._ Ria hurriedly changed the topic back to the Transfiguration he'd missed. Remus found that she was an excellent teacher; he got the spells after only a few tries, despite the distraction of her eyes as they danced with enthusiasm for the subject. He tried to ignore the odd fluttering in his stomach, whenever she brushed against him, but it was hard, especially, when she put her hand over his to guide him through the proper motions. And the nagging thought that he wished that Ria would look at him with that same delighted expression was getting harder to shove away. The events of the quidditch match two weeks later didn't help.


	19. Chapter 19 The Game

**A/N: Thanks for Favoriting to:**

**Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead, Phirebrush, sailingchick16, sparrowflyaway, HiddenDemigod, Olive Butter, BreeBrutal, SitaRose97, LadyGryffindor313, L00ve-Joanna, Padfootisawesome, hungergamespettalover, fantasyluver714, Gaarakitty, takoda27, xbamsod, JuggaloHorrorQueen, LearnToFly02, Linda Chicana**

**Thanks for reveiwing to:**

**Black Roses Wilt, FoxyAlterEgos, sparrowflyaway, XxBookXxWormXx, Cooky Crumbla, xbamsod, TheGirlWhoLived ****(guest), and**** XxBookXxWormXx ****(again)**

* * *

"Welcome to the final match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. There's a lot of furor as the two teams are tied for the Cup, and the points won today may put the House Cup in the bag for either team as well. Personally, I think that the Eagles are shit-out-of lu-"

"PETTIGREW!"

"Sorry, Professor. I mean, the Ravenclaw team is in a bit of trouble, given that not only their Seeker has been yanked from the team, but the old Seeker has declined to resume his post. If they haven't gotten someone to take the post, then they are going to be flattened easily by the lions. Speaking of which, in today's match the talented James Potter from the reserve is filling in for Bell, who encountered a combined Jelly-legs and Twitchy-ears, causing him to sprout tentacles all over his face, courtesy of some slimy snakes."

"PETTIGREW I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Sorry Professor. The Lions are taking to the field, lead by Captain, and Chaser Dustin Wood in his sixth year, with his fellow Chasers Felton Bell, fourth year, and James Potter, second year, right behind him. Next up are Beaters Fabian and Gideon Prewett, both seventh years, and Wood is going to find it nearly impossible to find replacements anywhere near as good, next year. I mean, they're all but human bludgers. It seems that they appreciate that description, as they are bowing and blowing me kisses. Sorry, lads, I don't swing that way. Anyhow, we have Tom Johnson as Keeper, in his fifth year, and fourth on the team, and seventh year Seeker David Spinnet, on the field as well. Give a cheer for the Gryffindor team!"

"GO, GO, GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO, GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well we have the lions going crazy, with polite applause from the badgers and eagles, while the Slytherins seem to be hissing as much as their emblem. Now, in blue and bronze, we have our soaring eagles taking the field! Chasers Sarah Wilson, seventh, Amy Fields, sixth, and fourth year Oliver Watson are leading the way, closely followed by the estimable seventh year beater Jason Argo. Keeper Rolanda Hooch and Captain Robert Davies, both in their sixth year, seem to be having some trouble getting their mystery Seeker onto the field. All I can tell from here is that they're possessed of the classic Seeker build, and still managing to give two, no three older students fits, as they are being drug onto the field."

"O'REILLY, GET YOURSELF ONTO THE FIELD OR I'LL START THE GAME WITHOUT YOU!"

"Ooh the Ref's getting mad… wait did he say O'Reilly? As in Aurora O'Reilly? Oh, NO! Not her! You've got to be kidding me!"

"PETTIGREW WILL YOU COMMENTATE IN AN UNBIASED MANNER, OR DO I HAVE TO TAKE THE MIKE?"

"Sorry, Minnie."

"DON'T CALL ME MINNIE!"

"But it sounds cooler than Minerva…"

"COMMENT ON THE GAME, PETTIGREW, OR DID YOU FAIL TO NOTICE THAT THEY'VE KICKED OFF ALREADY?!"

"Well, not much is going on, except James Potter has a foul mouth and seems to be quite irked about not being the only second year to make the house teams. In fact, O'Reilly is the full Seeker, and- right back at you Potter! It seems his infamous ego had taken a blow. It really isn't wise to flip off the commentator, you know. They could point out to the whole school that you just dropped the quaffle because you saw Evans in the stands."

"PETTIGREW, PLEASE FOCUS ON THE MATCH!"

"And now that the commentator has been rendered partially deaf, due to the fact that his head of house has utilized her impressive lung capacity in the close vicinity of his ear-"

"PETTIGREW! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! FOCUS ON THE MATCH!"

"Now that I'm _completely_ deaf, let's see, the score is still nil all, and Hooch blocks Potter for the third time in less than a minute. Wilson takes the quaffle and their barreling towards the goal-ouch a bludger to the head from one of the Prewetts, can't tell which, from here, I'm afraid. Ow! One of the twins just got knocked off his broom by Davies. It seems hitting a Beater's girlfriend is a bad idea, folks. Well, Watson takes the ball, and a neat pass to Fields, then to Wilson, Fields, Watson, Wilson- slow down the passing, I can't keep up! And-blast Fields scores, making it 10-0 to Ravenclaw. This is a clean game so far, unlike our last match, in which the lions ate the snakes handily, but with a record number of fouls for a Hogwarts game. Oh, man! Watson and Wood had a collision, due to a bludger hit by the remaining Prewett. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it the Beaters goal to injure the other team, not take out one of their own, especially the team Captain, Professor?"

"PREWETT, YOU IDIOT THAT WAS A DAMN-FOOL MOVE! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO WIN WITH TWO PLAYERS DOWN?!"

"Err, moving on while the Professor rants and hypocritically takes sides…"

"Sorry, Pettigrew, keep going."

"And WHOAH! What is going on? O'Reilly must've seen the snitch because she's arrowing to the ground, neck and neck with Spinnet, NO PULL UP, PULL- DAMN!"

"PETTIGREW!"

"Well folks, that is how you pull a perfect Wronski feint, leaving Gryffindor three players down, and remarkably without any fouls. The score is 10-all and what is O'Reilly up to now? Is it legal for a Seeker to dart in front of an opposing player? Because it startled Potter off his broom, and I'm _not_ going to let him live that one down anytime soon. Given Sirius' face, neither is he, or Remus. Sorry mate, you're in for it. I've been informed there is no rule against it, so…WHAT? MERLIN'S BEARD! O'REILLY'S GOT THE SNITCH ALREADY? It's only been nine minutes twenty seven seconds! Well…Ravenclaw wins, I'm afraid, 160-10."

"O'Reilly? Really? The one girl in the school that can make us look like idiots, and she is the youngest House player? And she turned all our stuff blue and bronze this morning." James groaned, making Remus smirk.

"Don't forget the shouting eagles," Sirius added.

"Heh, she made you fall of your broom, James, in front of the whole school."

"Shut it Pete."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for following to:**

**MissLini, , FoxyAlterEgos, Negrum Equitum, sparrowflyaway, EveryNewDay, Forever Dreaming Grace, darkangel856, kayreeeen, BreeBrutal, SitaROse97, LadyGryffindor313, Padfootisawesome,GaarasMyBoyzz, Gaarakitty, , xbamsod, JuggaloHorrorQueen, LearnToFly02, Linda Chicanca**


	20. Chapter 20 Chill Out

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. My muse has been silent, and I spent a couple days puking my guts out...urgh. **

**TheGirlWhoLived: Thanks for kicking my butt back into gear. Please don't hunt me down!**

* * *

Ria

I had passed my exams with flying colors; McGonagall had told me she expected at least a hundred ten percent on her test. I got a hundred fifty. Needless to say, I was decidedly unpopular with Potter, at the moment. Ah well, that was nothing new. The Marauders were still sore that they'd lost a prank war to me, and I'd beat them at Quidditch, and tied in classes, again. Remus was amused by his friends, but stayed neutral in the pranking, at least until we hit him with our cross-fire. That sicced him on _all_ of us. Turns out that he has a wicked sense of humor; I was pink for a week, while Potter was green, and Black was lavender. Peter got a nasty yellow-green that hurt to look at under bright lights.

I was wandering by the lake, enjoying having no classes except my tutoring in Transfiguration, when the yelp caught my attention. That sounded like someone had just gotten hit, never a good sign. I bolted towards the sound, when I heard the raucous laughter. I could pick out Trixie's cackle a mile off, and the sneer of Lucius Malfoy was easily identifiable as well. No one else could manage that level of slimy, smug, arrogant superiority.

"That will teach you to pant after a pureblood, you filthy mudblood!"

"Now, Trixie, you really need to take a course on manners, and several on anger management issues." I sighed, putting myself between Ted Tonks, a fourth year Hufflepuff, and the Slytherin posse.

"Well, if it isn't the resident pest. I guess dirty blood sticks together, O'Reilly." Lucius Malfoy sneered. I was getting a sinking feeling, there were four seventh years; Malfoy, Narcissa, Crabbe and Goyle, as well as Trixie, her betrothed, Rudolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan, and MacNair, also I spotted a nasty bit from my year, a bloke by the name of Anton Dolohov. I was royally hosed, at those odds

"You need to work on your insults, Malfoy. All you do is harp on the same theme over and over, get some creativity. Or are you too inbred to think? Trixie over there certainly is." I said cheerfully, nudging Ted to get up. He got to his feet, slowly. "Get a teacher, now!" I hissed, and heard him scramble off. I really should watch my smart mouth when I get nervous and/ or ticked off.

"Oh, looks like your back up just ran away, such a pity." Trixie cooed mockingly, then, "Stupefy!" I ducked easily, moving as little as possible; I had to keep an eye on all nine of them, and with that many running away would be suicide... Definitely not a fair fight, but then again, they were the stereotypical Slytherin, and uninterested in fairness. I hastily transfigured a rock into a honey badger, and had it attack Crabbe, as Goyle helped him dance frantically away. A few sticks became swarms of wasps to keep Malfoy and Narcissa busy. That took care of the most experienced, and-whoops! - I threw myself to the side to avoid the grey spell. The tree that had been behind me developed blistered bark.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Talentelegra! Ritusempra! Obscuro! Glacis! Mimblewimble! Petrificus totalus! Locomotor mortis! Silencio!" I kept up a steady stream of spells, varying my aim a few inches with each one, so it would be impossible to dodge them all. Rudolphus started dancing, and was cursing at me silently, while Rabastan keeled over like a felled tree.

Unfortunately, MacNair and Trixie easily canceled the spells, and the others were back in line. Now it was my turn to duck and dodge frantically. The spells were getting steadily nastier as they got annoyed at their inability to hit me. I took an overpowered stinging hex to my shoulder, just as several more sets of spell began to fling themselves at my opponents. I could recognize all five voices; the Marauders plus a narked Lily, which, trust me, is _not_ a good thing to be facing down.

While I concentrated on Trixie; Lily, red hair sparking from her magic, took on Lucius, whom she had a burning grudge on, for breaking an ink bottle 'accidentally' over her library books first year. James went after MacNair and Narcissa. Remus was for Rabastan and Goyle, while Peter shot hexes at Dolohov. Sirius, laughing like a maniac, dueled Rudolphus and Crabbe.

For a random go at who to fight, it turned out pretty well. Peter got the weakest opponent, which was just as well, since he seemed to be spending a lot of time squeaking, and dodging. Lily, with her obsessive research, was throwing out an impressive array of cleverly used high-level charms that were so unlike what I'd looked up about regular dueling technique, that they were keeping Mr.-Prim-and-Proper off balance. James was doing well with getting the two he dealt with all tangled up in each other and humiliated anger. That left the two best duelers in the group facing two of the hardest opponents each. For the first time ever, I was glad of Remus's lycanthropy; his superb reflexes, when coupled with his reading, left him able to hold his own, if only just barely, with 'his' enemies.

Sirius…well it was obvious, as it usually wasn't, that he was raised by a Dark, Pureblood family. He'd stopped laughing, once he heard the spells being thrown around, and the rage burning in his feature was eerily reminiscent of his cousin Bellatrix, and the spell he was sending back were almost exclusively dark, those that I recognized. I suspected the ones I didn't were seriously, no pun intended, nasty bits.

I noticed that Narcissa was jumpy, so I transfigured a few leaves into fat spiders, which fell into her hair. I used the distraction to put her in a Body-Bind, and only barely ducked the hex Trixie had aimed at me during _my_ distraction. The next one, however, caught me square on. I blinked stupidly at the sudden flood of crimson now covering my favorite shirt. Then it _hurt_. It was worse than the time I'd broken my arm, and kept on sparring for another round, before the judges realized what'd happened. That made me mad.

The pulse of magic that left me was strong, and focused, but only visible as a heat-wave type rippling shimmer in the air as it blasted towards Trixie. She was laughing when it hit her dead center in the stomach, knocking her into the lake. Sputtering she'd stood, only to realize that she'd dropped her wand in the water, somewhere. The sudden redoubling of her fury was really no surprise.

"You little bitch! You made me drop my wand! I'm going to kill you!" She reached for the heavy little throwing dagger that she used for potions, sheathed at her waist, but I was faster.

"Glacis!" The charm froze her, and her soaked clothing, while doing no permanent damage, like real ice would do to tissue. "I think you need to cool your temper, honey." I called, and feeling dizzy, leaned nonchalantly on a tree as I cast a couple hexes. Lily got Lucius with a tongue-tier, and the bat-bogey. With their leaders down, the Slytherins fled the approach of the teachers. A furious McGonagall and irate Flitwick, backed by an enraged Sprout, in the lead.

"The snakes gone?" I asked, sounding breathy and weak even to myself.

"Y-yeah." Peter stuttered.

"Oh, good." With that, I fainted right into the arms of a very surprised Sirius Black.


	21. Chapter 21 Hospital Wing

**A/N: A bit of a filler chapter, sorry. At least it's longer than the past few...**

* * *

Ria

When I woke, the blindingly white ceiling told me immediately where I was. The Hospital Wing. _Ugh_. The second thing I noticed was the voices arguing from beyond my line of sight.

"Headmaster, that was a Dark curse! You can't honestly tell me that you aren't going to expel Bellatrix for using it on a fellow student!" Madame Pomfrey was in a tizzy. She was very, perhaps _overly_ protective of students that came within her domain.

"I'm afraid I can't, Poppy. It is just barely legal, and Cygnus is the Head of the Board of Governors. Unless I have proof of a truly illegal act, it is impossible for me to expel his favorite daughter. However, if I keep her here, I can watch her closely, and put some controls on her behavior. Rest assured, none of the culprits are going to be unpunished." Dumbledore said, gravely. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, was the old adage. It made sense in this case. There was a furious snort, which I identified as coming from McGonagall.

"If I have my way, they'll be wishing that they were expelled." She said, fiercely, anger thickening her Scottish brogue.

"Hear, hear." Flitwick said, his normally cheerful voice quite furious.

"I can't believe they thought that they could get away with blatantly attacking other students!" That was the new Head of Hufflepuff, the Herbology teacher, Sprout. Her anger was leavened with confusion.

"I knew that Miss Black and Miss O'Reilly had a history, but I never imagined that Miss Black would use a potentially deadly curse…She isn't the most stable individual…" Slughorn was just bewildered. The fat man was reluctant to think badly of anyone, especially well connected students, and twice that for his Snakes, so serious wrong doing always took him by surprise. _You'd think he'd have learned by now that Trixie is just crazier than a cuckoo clock_.

"Does anyone else find in significant that it was the younger Miss Black that was leading with Mr. Malfoy, instead of her sister who dates him?" Flitwick asked.

"Bellatrix is the leader; Narcissa is always a follower of those about her." I said, starting to sit up. The adults jumped in surprise, except for Dumbledore, and the Nurse hurried over and shoved me firmly back down.

"You stay right there, young woman! You lost a lot of blood, and there were complications from the interactions of the two spells you were hit with. You aren't going anywhere for a while." She chided, waving her wand and casting diagnostic spells on me.

"But-" I began to protest, only to be cut of crisply.

"No buts about it, if you want to be on the train home with your peers." Nodding in satisfaction, she turned to the teachers. "You may talk to Ria, now, but don't over tax her, or I'll throw you out on your ear." She warned. I saw Sprout and Dumbledore hiding smiles, while Flitwick and McGonagall were looking me over, with concern.

"How are you feeling?" The Transfiguration professor asked, taking one of the five chairs set around my bed. I gave my favorite teacher a smile.

"I've been better, I've been worse. I'd prefer not feeling like I was trampled by a run-away kangaroo." I said, with a small smile, as she snorted at the bizarre metaphor.

"A kangaroo? Isn't it usually a quadruped of some sort?" Flitwick said, smiling that I was feeling well enough to joke. My Head of House had a lively sense of humor.

"But kangaroo's are more fun. I mean, they jump everywhere, they kick-box for dominance, and they're marsupials. What sort of animal that carries its babies around in a pouch isn't awesome?" I asked, sneaking a glance to see that the nurse wasn't watching, before sitting up. I disliked lying down while talking to people, especially adults; it made me feel too vulnerable and helpless.

"As fascinating as this discussion is," Unlike most adults using that particular phrase, Dumbledore didn't sound sarcastic, but actually interested and regretful, "We do have other things to talk about."

"Yes, sir. What do you want to know?" I said respectfully. The headmaster might have more bats in his belfry than a cathedral, but he was a genius, and a powerful man, magically and politically. _Even if he __**was**__ wearing purple robes with sparkly gold and silver stars embroidered on them…_

"Ted said that you interrupted the group that was hexing him." Sprout said, smiling at me approvingly. "Could you tell us what happened, from your point of view?"

"I was walking by the lake, when I heard raised voices. I recognized them, and I knew that Bellatrix," I was careful not to use my scornful nickname for her, "and Malfoy were bullies that like to pick on people, especially muggleborns. I can't begin to count the number of times they've called me a Mudblood." The adults all winced at the word, and scowled. I shrugged. "It really doesn't bother me, even after I got it explained. It's one of the more pathetic insults I've ever heard, and the way they throw it about, you'd think people would become desensitized." _I wonder why they don't. It doesn't even make sense…_ "Anyway, I really don't like bullies, so I went to interfere." I shifted uncomfortably under their intent gazes. I really didn't like being the center of attention, especially of adults I wasn't close to. _If it was just McGonagall, or Flitwick, or even both of them, then I'd be fine, but as it is… _

"You went there alone, even knowing that there were at least two students with more schooling than you?" Sprout asked, disbelievingly. _Well, Hufflepuff is known for loyalty, common sense, and hard work…_

"Yes. I didn't know if I had time to get an adult before whoever it was that was being bullied got seriously hurt. Those two are known for being particularly nasty. I've heard rumors that they like to use an Itching Hex, and leave the victim behind in a full body bind." An Itching Hex wasn't that bad, as long as you could scratch, or cast the counter, but if you couldn't, it rapidly became very painful.

"Why haven't we heard of this?" Demanded Flitwick. I snorted.

"People are either too scared of them, or, mostly in the case of Gryffindors, no offense, Professor McGonagall, too proud. They feel it would be letting the bullies win to talk to an adult. Darn silly if you ask me. I'd have told, but I didn't really have any proof I could bring to a teacher, only hearsay. They're clever enough to not do anything where they could get caught by a teacher, normally. Once I got Ted out, they were focused on me, and didn't realize I'd sent him for help. They actually thought I was dumb enough to stay there and deal with nine older students alone." I snorted. "I'm not suicidal. I couldn't turn and leave, there were too many of them to make that a viable option. The only thing I could do, is what I did, try and stay in one piece long enough for help to get there. Speaking of which, are Ted and the others all right?" I looked around, and didn't see anyone in the surrounding beds, much to my relief.

"You were the only one hurt, Miss O'Reilly." Dumbledore told me, making me relax. _If my friends had gotten hurt because of me..._ "Only a few scrapes or bruises, and in Mr. Pettigrew's case, a severe instance of Twitchy Ears, that Poppy was able to deal with in a jiffy."

"Oh, good! What now, Professors?" I asked a bit nervous still.

"You are going to recover under Madame Pomfrey's care. The culprits are going to spend the last week of term in detention, and under constant adult supervision. Those that are in sixth year or below are going to have all privileges, including Prefect status and Hogsmeade trips, revoked for next year. At next Christmas we will review their behavior, and see if they have earned their Hogsmeade trips back, but they will never hold an office over other students." McGonagall said, making me wince at the news I was going to be stuck with the dragon lady.

However, the punishment of the Slytherins cheered me up, until I realized that they would undoubtedly blame me for it. I was going to have to watch my back carefully from now on. As the teachers stood to leave, I happened to overhear Sprout muttering to herself. I froze as the words penetrated my consciousness.

"-still say they should be expelled. She nearly _died_, because of them." _I __**what?!**__ Please tell me I heard that wrong! Died? It wasn't that bad, was it? Shoot. Gosh-darn Trixie!_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm getting too many reviews, favorites and follow to list them out by catagory, sorry for that. But this makes me happy that so many people like my writing. Feel free to send me a nasty note if I forget you! Thanks!**

**alaskanwoman25, fantasyluver714, , ElephantShoe, undercoverslytherin, TheDarkSideWeHaveCookies, XxBookXxWormXx, terrix, WardenN7, dangerouslywrong, Indigo Dragon Productions, dreaming of rocketships, Thegirlwholived, KickButtNinjas, Cooky Crumbla, EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMongui n, ellie111lolz**


	22. Chapter 22 Deal with the Devil

**A/N: I'm a terrible person, I know! Real life bit me in the butt, and my muse ran away to other fandoms...**

* * *

"James Potter! I am sick of seeing you! If you are any more frequent a visitor to my wing, I am going to give you an assigned bed with a name plate!" I winced, hearing the dragon lady- ah, _Madame Pomfrey_ scolding Potter. It didn't matter that I disliked him, he'd saved my bacon, and well…the nurse was an unholy terror. I blinked when Potter was levitated into the bed next to mine. He'd been hit with several hexes and jinxes, which, apparently, shouldn't be mixed, as he looked like a cross between a slug and Cthulhu given the tentacles sprouting all over his face.

"Criminently, boy, what happened to you?" I asked, once the nurse bustled away, having forced several potions that smelled incredibly foul, even from over here, down his throat.

"God damn Bellatrix, is what! I was trying to find Sirius, because the idiot stole my homework for Minnie, when I turned the corner, and bam! I was like this. She stopped to gloat, as well, but Kingsley happened by and stunned her. She's back in Dumbledore's office, and here I am." The boy grumbled. _Shit, he's in here because he helped me._ That wasn't a good feeling, to know that…

"Pot-James, I'm sorry." I said, forcing the words out. It went against the grain to apologize to someone who tormented Sev, and harassed Lily, but I owed it to him. Damn inflexible sense of honor.

"Why?" Was he serious? He was asking why I was apologizing to him? Was he really going to drag it out of me? Dang it!

"You wouldn't be in here, if you hadn't helped me out."

"That? Trixie would've hexed me anyhow, she'd been doing it since she first got her wand. I'll admit that this is worse than usual-"

"Because she's pissed you helped out a 'mudblood', probably."

"Hey! Don't call yourself that! Just because you have muggle parents doesn't mean you're any less than those idiots! You're the top student in the year, well with Lily and Remus." It was sweet how quickly and vehemently he reacted to the term, on my behalf, even if I was the one to use it. I did notice that he excluded Sev from the list of top students, but what else could you expect?

"Po-James, it's just a word. I didn't grow up with the meaning of it, and that it was a deadly insult, so it doesn't bother me as much as it does you. Frankly, I don't care if I'm called that, because I'm proud of my muggle heritage. In a way, I see it as a sort of backhanded compliment; if my background scares and bothers them so much, it must be because there is something powerful and worthwhile in it. Kapeesh?" I snorted as he mouthed the word 'kapeesh' in utter confusion.

"Sometimes I forget how culturally backwards Purebloods are. 'Kapeesh' means 'understand?' or 'do you get it?'."

"Oh! Yeah, I sort of get that…is it like how when the bigot Yanks called blacks names, they simply embraced the names and made them their own?" He inquired. I was taken aback that the knew that bit of history, frankly. His devil-may-care attitude towards learning made it hard to remember how smart he was.

"Keep being intelligent and insightful, and I might forget how much I dislike you, jerk."

"Jerk?"

"American for 'git', essentially." I explained. It was incidents like this that made me remember that 'American', which I'd mostly grown up with, and 'English' were sometimes two different languages. It'd thrown me for a loop with an interesting mental image the first time I'd heard a sweater called a 'jumper'. To me, that word meant a girls' sundress version of a coverall. And 'boot's were shoes, not the trunk of the car. The 'euphemism' was the toilet, little girls room, bathroom, restroom or little boys room, not the 'loo'. I wasn't even going to get into my bewilderment the first time I was complimented on my Georgia O'Keefe 'brolly'.

"Americans talk funny." Pott-James, I had to call him James, if he was going to be nice, complained.

"Or, if you take it from their perspective, Brits talk funny. I think both groups talk funny, as does every distinctive language group."

"I usually forget you grew up mostly Yank, until you remind me, since you lost your accent by the end of first year."

"I'm still a juvenile, younger people gain and drop accents with greater ease, as their still-developing brain structures are more readily reformed, and less situated in routines of language, allowing them to encompass greater neural plasticity."

"In English, please, Aurora." James groaned. I smirked at him, having deliberately used big words to watch his eyes glaze over. Of course my expression gave me away, making him huff.

"You did that on purpose, you walking thesaurus of a bookworm."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, as I freely admit to being a confirmed bibliophile." His glare of incomprehension told me that it'd gone over his head again. "'Biblio' is of Greek origin and means book, while 'phile' is from 'philios' and means ;lover of'. Together they mean-"

"Lover of books," he interrupted hastily, "I get it, I get it! Bookworm isn't an insult to you, no need to turn this into a etymology lesson."

"Oooo, bringing out the big words are we, Mr. Potter? If you're trying to flirt with me, that's the way to go about it." I fluttered my eyelashes coyly at him, going for maximum embarrassment on his part. His blush and stammered denial were exactly as vehement as I'd expected. Sometimes it was just too easy to tease pranksters, as they always thought they were the only ones that could do so. Finally, I took pity on him.

"Enough, James, I believe you, I was jerking your rope. You aren't me type, anyways."

"I'll assume that means about the same 'taking the mickey', shall I?" He commented dryly. Stupid culturally based phrases! "So, what is your type, anyways?" He continued, then turned the tables on me, with his next comment. "Someone more cerebral, I'm guessing, someone like a certain roommate of mine?" his tone was decidedly arch and knowing. I blushed, cursing my fair skin, not for the first time, for how clearly it displayed my embarrassment to the world. I tried to play dumb.

"I wouldn't exactly call Black 'cerebral', although compared to you…"

"You y]wound me," James gasped, clutching theatrically at his heart, as if I'd stabbed him, with a sword, or something. What a ham…

"Well, maybe not Peter, he tries hard, but even I have to admit that you're at least a modicum more intelligent that the poor boy." The evil glint in his eyes told me I wasn't getting off the hook so easily.

"My dear pranking princess, I was referring to our own Sir Lupin, the mastermind of most of the Marauders' plots."

"So you admit he's the smartest of you?"

"Ah, ah, ah, no avoiding the question. He _is_ your type, isn't he?" My flaming face displayed the answer clearly. "Just wait until I tell him-"

"James Richard Potter, don't you dare!" I snapped, hands itching for my wand, which currently resided in Madame Pomfrey's desk.

"How did you know my middle name?"

"How many Howlers have you gotten? If I so much as suspect that you have even _hinted_ to Remus that I like him that way, then I will tell Lily that you kissed me. On the lips, and it wasn't a dare." It was a low blow, I knew, watching him pale instantly, proving what I'd wondered for a while, but didn't want to admit; James actually was in love, or as close to it as a thirteen year old could get, with my friend Lily.

"I won't! I promise, pranksters' honor!" He yelped hastily. I felt bad, seeing the downcast expression, and after several minutes of debating pros and cons with myself, I offered an olive branch.

"James," his head snapped up, "How about a deal. I'll work on softening Lils' attitude towards you, and you help me with Rem." With the light in his eyes, I was certain that I could have asked for anything, up to and including a ban on pranking, and he would have done it in an instant for that offer of help.

"Deal!" I winced slightly at the volume and enthusiasm, wondering if I'd just made a deal with the devil, as I doubted James could do 'subtle' to save his life…

"Here's a bit of advice, for free. Lay off of Sev, he's her best friend, and neighbor, not to mention he was the one to tell her that the things she could do were magic. He stood with her when her older sister, who she used to do everything with, decided that being a witch made Lils a 'freak that shouldn't even exist', and I quote Petty." I growled, at the very thought of the female descendant of canids.

"Petty?" Of _course,_ he would focus on _that_, instead of the important part.

"Her real name is Petunia, but 'Petty' fits her to a 'T'. Jealous, vindictive, spiteful, nosy, hateful, gossiping, cruel, malicious, and resembles an anorexic horse, also come to mind." I spat, making James stare at me wide-eyed.

"I don't think I've ever heard you that nasty about _anyone_, even Bellatrix." He said, looking alarmed. I scowled.

"Trixie is purely personal, as she hates me, and takes it out on me. Petty broke my best friend's heart. Lily still sends her letters, trying to reconcile, only for her parents to write, informing her that the letters are never opened. So yeas, I hate her more. Hurt me and I'll take it, and returned it to you with interest. Hurt my friends and you will suffer horribly."

"It was you! All those random pranks, and horrible luck after we pranked Sniv-" At my glare, he cut himself off. "Ah, Snape…" It was better…if I could only get them to see each other as _people_…

"Again, you powers of perception astonish me, Sherlock." I snarked.

"Shut up."

"Are you requesting a cessation of my verbalization, good sir?"

"…yes."

"Okay. Hi, Remus!" I said brightly, spotting my favorite person to see, no matter the circumstances.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, following or Favoriting: ElephantShoe, undercoverslytherin, TheDarkSideWeHaveCookies, terrix, DracoGurl721, Angelique Peyrelongue, whitestorm35, LovelyEvil, Cooky Crumbla, Lalina92, sparrowflyaway, KickButtNinjas, RealisticallyOptimistic, HelloBob12345, Amethyst sparks, TheeWhoLivesInTheWorldOfDrea ms, katt1222, Tallulahthewildgirl, splender232, MagicLover16, Hummelberry94, Bluesaphire99, Reader at heart, hecate0918, Danimagus, geekchic8428, apr1998, BumbleBeex, Wizard of night, princessyuki08, MusicAnimal, Mischief and Magic, Eliza Marie (Guest), Guiltysnowkitten, GoldenKeeper (Guest), terfa, geekchic8428, luminousnox, GoldenKeeper2567, **


	23. Chapter 23 Oompa-Loompa Potter

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I'm in college, and classes and homework eat up your free time like nobody's business. **

**It had been pointed out to me that Andromeda is actually the oldest of the Black sisters...oops, for some reason my brain wanted her to be the youngest, and I don't really think I can fix it and still have my story work, so I'll just say 'mea culpa' and just go with it. =P I feel smart...not.**

* * *

Remus was still wondering how it had happened; Ria, and James had gone into the Hospital wing if not arch-enemies, at least enemies, and by the time he got there, they were teasing each other and laughing. It was baffling to him, but he wasn't going to argue with the new closeness between his two sets of friends.

"POTTER!" Okay, maybe Lily still hated James' guts, and the girls were liable to blow up at the boys for insensitive remarks, but it was a drastic improvement. HE sighed, glancing out the window and seeing that they were only a few minutes from Kings Cross Station.

"Rem, why are you looking so down?" Ria asked, sticking her head in from the neighboring compartment she and Lily had shared with Severus. The werewolf gave her a small, sad smile.

"I'm going to miss my friends over the summer." He said, honestly. There was also the not so small matter of the upcoming full moon.

"Well, then, we're just going to have to fix that." Lily said firmly. "I know my parents wouldn't mind having people over."

"Mum and Dad would be ecstatic; they've always wanted more kids, but Mum can't have any more, and was really sick when she had me, for a long time." James said, rather ruefully. It was well known that the Potters not only doted on him, but were somewhat smotheringly over-protective. Ria, however, was smirking.

"I already thought of that, guys. I wrote my parents while I was still incarcerated in Durance Vile, also known as the Hospital wing, and they are willing to let me have people over, all summer if I want. Apparently, they moved during the term, and because Dad is doing something for the government, we are in a massive house, nearly a mansion, rent-free, and are rattling around in it. In fact they were almost begging me to invite people over." Her grin was full of wicked delight, sending a warning tingle down the back of Remus' neck. That smile usually heralded trouble in the form of wicked pranks.

"I'll talk to my parents." He said, quietly, no wanting to get his hopes up. What if the only time she was free coincided with the full moon?

"Well, I've got Lily with me for half of July, and most of August, and Sev is coming home with me for a month or so, our parents already worked that much out over the phone. Are you free the last three weeks of summer?" Big puppy eyes pleaded with him, as he wondered, not for the first time, if Ria knew his secret. The last three weeks of summer were just after the last Full Moon, giving him the most uninterrupted time with her.

"I think so, but we should have our parents talk." He said, and then grunted as all the air was knocked out of his lungs, as she bounded into the compartment and hugged him tightly with a yip of sheer delight.

"Let the lad breathe, girl." James said with a laugh as he and Sirius pried the over-enthusiastic girl off of their friend.

"How much sugar did you have?" Peter asked, sounding worried. Since she'd made peace with the Marauders, they'd discovered that, perhaps due to her small size, Ria got sugar-highs very easily.

"I only had five chocolate frogs, three sugar quills, two pumpkin pasties, half a pack of Bertie Botts' and a Fizzing Whizzbee!" She said, bouncing in place, almost vibrating. Seeing the wand in her hand, Remus edged away from her line of fire, and watched as she flicked it, covered by her seemingly-random dance as she spun each of the boys in turn. It wasn't until she skipped back to the compartment next door, and they heard the lock click, that the others realized what had happened.

"AHHH! MY HAIR!" Sirius yelped, catching sight of the fuscia dread-locks the vain boy was now sporting in place of his normal carefully-groomed ebony curtain. James was orange skinned, with green hair, while Peter had the whiskers, ears and tail of a rat or mouse.

"Oom-pa, Loom-pa, doo-pi-ty dee, what has Ria done to me?" James sang, then clapped a hand to his mouth, looking shocked. Peter, and Remus, as Halfbloods, and having seen the movie, were busy cracking up, except Peter was simply squeaking, while Remus found out, to his shock, that he could only make pathetic little mewing noises. Sirius was busy trying to get into the other compartment to force her to reverse the spells, but Ria, Lily and Severus were just laughing.

"Ria! Undo this! Give me my hair back!"

"Oom-pa, loom-pa, doo-pi-ty doo, Ria, I want to kill you! Oom-pa, loom-pa doo-pi-ty dar, this is your worst prank by far!" James sang-shouted at the locked door. Remus sighed, and pulled a quill, ink and sheet of parchment out of his bag, and scribbled a note.

_Ria, will you please fix us? This is rather embarrassing for us._

She shook her head, laughing at the way Sirius was beating on the magically reinforced glass, and James was now doing the oompa-loompa dance in the corridor that ran the length of the train. The werewolf sighed, and wrote more, determined to not speak until he could do it without sounding like a particularly tiny kitten.

_How long will this last, then? It will be rather hard to explain to muggles what is going on with James._

Her reply was on another piece of parchment, as the two irate purebloods were making far too much noise for even his ears to be able to pick out her reply.

**Those two are purebloods; they won't be going amongst muggles, Remus. Peter also goes home via side-along Apparation. You are the only one of the four that will come in contact with muggles, and you'll notice I didn't do anything visual to you. Besides, it will wear off about three minutes after each of you reach your parents.**

Remus sighed, his head thumping into his hands, as he sat down in their compartment again. Of _course_, she would make sure that their parents and half the school knew of their predicament. She'd held for a long time that the Marauders were getting complacent and arrogant, and needed to be showed up. He should have guessed that something was coming, after this long without them being hit by one of her pranks.

* * *

**A/N: No, I don't know when the original ****_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_**** came out, just play along with me, okay?**


	24. Chapter 24 SORRY

Sorry, but this story is going on Hiatus. The Motherboard of my computer broke, and I lost more than twenty-three pages of polished work, which has taken the heart out of me. I'm not abandoning it, but for now my focus will be in my Fem-Harry Time-Travel story.


End file.
